WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: [Alpha/Beta/Omega universe] Ser un Omega no es la cosa mas divertida del mundo, en realidad Kai podía jurar que estaba al borde de un infarto o un aneurisma. Era casi tan divertido como evitar que lo descubrieran, o fingir que era un Alfa. YuriyxKai. Inspirado en Mulan xDD Cap6 Arriba!
1. THE CHRONICLES OF LIFE AND DEATH

Turba enfurecida: ¬¬

Ann (con las manos en alto): o.o…. ¡Puedo explicarlo TT¬TT!

Ro (con las manos en alto): ¡¿Por qué siempre terminó en esta situación?! ¡Yo no soy la que escribe TT¬TT!

Ann: Tú apoyo siempre me hace sentir especial ¬¬

Ro: Es un placer n¬n

Turba enfurecida: ¬¬XXXXX

Ann: Oh si o.o…Uh, verán, hace mucho _(años en realidad xD)_ quise escribir un Fic Alfa/Beta/Omega, hasta que la inspiración vino a mi *¬*

Ro: Ann tiene escritos los primeros cinco capítulos así que publicara de manera regular y promete terminar sus otros Fics u.u

Ann: Hai n0n, así que…¿podrían bajar las armas TT¬TT?

Turba enfurecida: No ¬¬XXXXX

Ann: Respeto eso TT-TT

Ro: Se me duermen los brazos TT-TT

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u **inspirado en Mulan** xD. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai** , luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

 **UNIVERSO ALFA/BETA/OMEGA.**

CAPITULO UNO: THE CHRONICLES OF LIFE AND DEATH **(Good Charlotte)**

Un mundo de Alfas y Omegas.

No hay nada más jodido que nacer en un mundo así, especialmente si naces del lado equivocado.

La ley de supervivencia y supremacía del más apto, son sólo sinónimos de los Alfas. Los Omegas no sólo tienen pocos derechos, sino que su opinión, voz y voto, se ven opacados por sus contrapartes más dominantes. Podían trabajar y ser tan funcionales como su pareja lo permitiera. En la infancia iban a escuelas diferentes. Incluso tomaban clases distintas. En la universidad era igual. Tenían carreras especiales para cada uno. Si un Alfa es medico/a , entonces el Omega seria el enfermero/a . Así funcionan las cosas, era el balance "natural".

También era la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Basura que vendían como golosinas. Un Alfa podría tomar carreras Omegas ( _si es que acaso, no le importaba la desaprobación y la vergüenza familiar)_ Pero nunca al revés.

Ni hablar de los deportes. Estaban fuera de la lista. Era cosa de Alfas. Un Omega no tiene permitido participar, aunque siendo honesto, no muchos sienten el deseo de competir. No estaba en su naturaleza, la mayoría prefiere centrarse en el arreglo de la casa y cuidar de los niños. Además, nadie se siente motivado cuando su olor no sólo puede atraer posibles violadores, sino que probablemente termine muerto apenas comiencen a pelearse por él/ella.

Por ley, si un Alfa ataca al Omega de otro Alfa, la pena es la muerta, pero si dicho Omega no tiene pareja no hay una penalidad. Ni siquiera si lo violan.

A sus 18 años, Kai Hiwatari sabía que si iba a nacer en este jodido mundo, al menos le hubiera gustado estar del lado ganador. Pero ahora que estaba al borde de un infarto, o sufrir de una aneurisma, sabía que era muy joven para este tipo de cosas. Él no sólo era un Omega, sino un blade luchador reconocido a nivel mundial como el segundo mejor. Si alguien alguna vez se diera cuenta que había mentido, falsificado documentos y tomado supresores para ocultar su aroma, entonces….

…bueno, no sabía lo que iba a suceder, porque nunca había escuchado de un caso semejante. Pero con tantas leyes rotas y el orgullo del mundo herido, imaginaba que el castigo iba a ser menos que placentero. Kai se debatía entre la pena de muerte, cárcel de por vida, o en el peor de los casos, unión por la fuerza. Como Omega que era, no podía hacer nada sin un Alfa lo reclamaba.

La unión es algo delicado, ocurre una sola vez en la vida. Dicen que cuando encuentras a tu compañero es un momento único y especial. Algunos lo comparan con encontrar a su alma gemela. Pero la unión por fuerza se hace con aquellos Alfas desequilibrados, que en algunos casos enloquecieron después de perder a sus Omegas. Es un castigo extremo. Escuchó solamente de un Omega que fue condenado luego de matar al Alfa, que mató a su compañero y luego lo violó.

Al parecer se suicidio apenas tuvo la oportunidad y no es como si pudiera culparlo. El mismo Hiwatari no quería una vida servicial, moriría si acaso terminaba encerrado en una casa. Según lo veía, mentir no era una apuesta arriesgada. Como Alfa tenía un mundo de posibilidades y libertad sin barreras ( _salvo por algunas leyes que prohibían meterse con el Omega de alguien, y lo básico que construye a una sociedad "civilizada")_

Si el juez alguna vez le pregunta, no fue su idea. Vagamente se preguntó cuánto podía hundir a Boris y a Voltaire, y apelar a ser un indefenso Omega que siguió las órdenes de sus superiores.

Una sonrisa cínica, casi psicópata delineó sus labios al pensar en ello. Aunque sacudió el pensamiento, mientras una máscara de indiferencia cubrió sus facciones. Desde muy temprana edad comenzó a tomar supresores ( _que por cierto no son ilegales)_. Con su aroma Omega oculto, las personas sólo asumieron que era un Alfa. Él jamás dijo que lo era y eso también lo usaría en una corte.

Tal vez Boris y Voltaire esperaban que la abadía terminaría con el problema. Quizás incluso pensaron, que moriría. Lástima que el plan no salió como querían.

En Rusia las reglas son muy específicas, sólo Alfas entrenan en la abadía. Alfas hombres, ni siquiera a las mujeres se les permite jugar. Básicamente las normas varían de país en país, como es lo usual.

Luego del incidente de Black Dranzer y escapar del lugar. Su abuelo y el pedófilo enviaron matones tras matones, para deshacerse de él. Un Omega no ataca. No son sólo menos fuertes, si no que sus instintos más básicos los hace dóciles ( _salvo cuando protegen a sus bebes o sus parejas)_ Y aun con el medicamento, Kai a veces no se salva. Es como si algo estuviera arraigado tan adentro, que no encontraba la manera de desconectar el interruptor. Al menos todo cambio cuando creció. Mientras tanto, Dranzer cuido bien de él.

Su padre se lo dio, quizás como único acto de bondad para que se defendiera en ese mundo de mierda. Aunque cuando pensaba en ello, una sombra oscura cubría su rostro; fue igual que arrojarle una navaja, luego de haberlo empujado al tanque de tiburones.

En ese tiempo él no sabía usar un blade, mucho menos creía saber cómo defenderse. Pero ahora no era algo que importara, porque jamás volvió a saber del hombre. Dicen que murió, probablemente de vergüenza por el hijo Omega que mato a su amada en el parto. Tal vez su madre si lo hubiera querido. Estaba en su naturaleza Omega ( _a no ser que haya sido forzada, pero él prefería no pensar en ello)_ Los relatos de Voltaire, la describen como una mujer maravillosas. Siempre hubo un brillo de tristeza, cada vez que la mencionaba.

Cuando miraba a su pequeño nieto, no había nada más que un profundo fastidio y decepción. Cosas como " _Podrías haber llegado a ser tanto si fueras un Alfa"_ y bla, bla, bla. Voltaire y Boris, lo dejaron en la abadía luego de hacerle tomar los supresores, porque aun cuando querían deshacerse de él, no podían permitir que nadie supiera que era un Omega. Kai todavía no sabe si fue por orgullo, o por las posibles implicaciones judiciales que tendría ( _una de las pocas que también acobija a los Omegas),_ después de todo, uno no puede estar matando personas por su fortuna.

El entrenamiento lo hizo fuerte, le ayudo a saber cómo defender y atacar. Dolió y estuvo al borde de la muerte y la locura. Esos estúpidos instintos lo iban a matar un día de esto. Por lo que tirado en su habitación y con sangre seca alrededor de la cabeza, se prometió que se haría más fuerte. Once años después, podía decir que había cumplido bastante bien su promesa. Obviamente engaño, mintió y en algunas ocasiones torturo y envió a alguien al hospital, pero eran detalles. Él había dejado de ser una persona resentida por la vida que le toco, y se concentró en vivir el momento.

Porque a pesar de todo ese retorcido asunto, y la maraña de trucos, engaños y mentiras, Kai se sentía orgulloso de lo que había conseguido. Había visto, conocido y experimentado tantas cosas, que ningún otro Omega jamás haría. Había momentos en los que pensaba que diría la BBA cuando se enterara que no era un Alfa. Omitiendo que desacreditarían todos sus logros como luchador, sus batallas, los torneos y cada pequeño efímero detalle, había un placer morboso al saber que era mejor que los demás.

Todos dirían, que fue gracias a su olor que desconcentro a sus contrincantes. Lo que básicamente no sólo era absurdo, sino que era una mentira descarada. Para eso son los supresores. Y aunque no los tomara, apenas alguien lo oliera habría una pelea para intentar reclamarlo.

Había dicho que la unión es un asunto delicado, pero eso no significa que no pueda acostarse con alguien sin compromiso previo o futuro. El problema quizás, es que en el calor del momento, el Alfa podía reclamarlo. Aunque, ser un Omega virgen es… difícil, lo hace codiciado y de alguna manera, importante. Por eso, a sus 18 años se estaba enloqueciendo. Su mente era un caos, y ni hablar de sus acciones.

—¡Argh!

Sin interés, alzó una mano y atrapó a Dranzer luego de haber golpeado a su oponente. El pobre muchacho salió volando. Ni siquiera le dio batalla como para calentar. Pero era hora de terminar el entrenamiento, así que no le importó demasiado. El tipo estaba vivo después de todo.

—Viejo, sólo es un novato —sonrió Bryan al acercarse.

—No quiero oír eso de alguien como tú —gruñó el bicolor cuando el ruso colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros, y lo haló más cerca.

—Yuriy quiere hablar con nosotros.

De los Blitzkrieg Boys, el pelilavanda fue con el que comenzó a llevarse mejor. Bryan era tosco y sus bromas normalmente terminaban con alguien herido o en el hospital, pero de alguna manera era gracioso. Fue el primero que dejó de tratarlo como el nieto de Voltaire.

En retrospectiva, no fue tan agradable como sonaba, ya que eso implicaba entrar en el rango de sus desquiciados planes.

Al principio fue incomodo que violara su espacio personal. Sus instintos Omegas se revolvían incómodos cada vez que lo tocaba, pero Kai era una criatura que se adecuaba a su entorno, por lo que terminó acostumbrándose. Además, los Alfas no buscas otros Alfas de manera romántica, ni siquiera sexual, porque no son compatibles. Son agresivos y competitivos. Sin mencionar que el aroma de un Omega es la cosa más exquisita que puede existir, es como un afrodisiaco _(O eso ha oído)_

El bicolor creé entender el sentimiento si lo compara con el olor de un Alfa. Pero no puede opinar demasiado del asunto, porque los que ha olido lo hacen sentir seguro ( _de una manera completamente fraternal y platónica)_ o lo ponen alerta. Bryan por ejemplo, es agradable. Un amigo.

—Hey Yuriy —saludo el pelilavanda y Kai alzó la mirada, para ver al resto del equipo ruso caminar hacia ellos— ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

—Hay un torneo…

Antes de llegar a su lado, el pelirrojo se detuvo y olfateó el aire. Hiwatari casi palidece, incluso se tensó por lo que Bryan lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ian tras imitar a su capitán.

—¿Un Omega? —dudo Ivanov.

—Eso no es posible —dijo Spencer al buscar el aroma.

Es muy posible. En la distancia, un par de blade luchadores también lo sintieron, por lo que comenzaron a pelear para establecer su dominio. El que ganara, se quedaba con el Omega.

—¡Hey, sepárense! —ordenó Ian.

Mientras intentan poner orden, Kai se deslizó por un lado sin ser visto. Su corazón latía como loco, mientras corrió por los pasillos que tan bien conocía. A sus 18 años, estaba enloqueciendo. No comenzó de golpe, a los 14 años los supresores dejaron de hacer efecto. Por eso comenzó a tomar tres pastas al día, a los 16 fueron cuatro y ahora con 18, seis no son suficientes.

El efecto se perdía cada vez con mayor rapidez. El motivo además de ser mortificante, era un poco incómodo. No había tenido su primer calor. La medicina lo inhibe y ahora su cuerpo responde a sus instintos naturales. Unos que se empeñaba en esconder.

Una vez en fuera de la abadía, el viento golpeó su cara. Ahí respiró con fuerza ante ese paisaje lleno de nieve y árboles. Presuroso, sacó un sobre de pastillas que siempre lleva en el bolsillo en caso de necesitarlo. Era la quinta del día. Medicamente no era muy recomendable ni saludable.

Aunque no es como si pudiera evitarlo.

—Hn.

Mientras el viento sopló, Kai dio un largo parpadeo, antes de centrarse en la nada con aire ausente. No había traído la chaqueta consigo. Un detalle tonto y sin importancia, pero que de alguna manera le recordó que había sido descuidado de alguna manera.

Con el corazón palpitando cada vez más despacio. Puede decir que el medicamente lo calma. Una parte suya odia tomarlo, pero es la única cosa que lo separa de una vida limitada, a una libertad inimaginable.

Lo preocupante es lo rápido que se estaba quedando sin supresores. Normalmente podía comprar una o dos cajas sin problemas ( _con disfraz, identificación falsa si la pedían, y una orden medica alterada)._ Pero ahora debe infiltrarse en las farmacias durante las noches, para tomar lo que necesita. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo hace, pues cuando sale de viaje o va a entrenar al exterior, es recomendable tener una o dos cajas de más.

Kai no es estúpido ni avaricioso; no podía "tomar" todos los supresores que necesitaba, o alguien sospecharía que los estaba robando. Solamente toma unos cuantos, para poder cubrirlo entre el margen de perdida que tiene toda compañía.

No iba a decir que no resulta agotador, porque debe ir a varios lugares para poder abastecerse hasta quedar contento. Sin mencionar que irrumpir en un lugar no es tan fácil como suena y ser arrestado por algo tan estúpido, no está dentro de sus planes.

—Nh.

Con un suspiro, arrugó las cejas en un gracioso gesto de concentración. En realidad lo que lo está enloqueciendo no es el uso excesivo de medicina, o su calor. Aunque el problema quedo en el aire, cuando giró sobre los talones para volver. Sorprendido, encontró a Yuriy Ivanov a pocos pasos. El ruso parecía buscar algo, ya que miró a todos lados con algo de confusión en los ojos.

Kai se tensó de inmediato, mientras algo muy parecido al pánico lo invadió; ignoraba si los supresores han hecho efecto. Así que de manera inconsciente, dio un paso hacia atrás como si eso hiciera una diferencia. Tan pronto como el Alfa lo olfateara iba a ser su fin. En especial si se trataba del jodido capitán ruso.

Pero así como un chiste cruel, con el primer paso hacia atrás, Yuriy lo busca como si apenas se diera cuenta que estaba cerca. Había algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre. Terminó ahí por algún impulso del que no era consiente, ni tampoco tuvo tiempo de analizar. Suficiente tenía con que la abadía se hubiera vuelto loca intentando encontrar a un Omega.

Dejando de lado esos instintos de mierda, las personas eran extrañas, algo locas si tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar una palabra para describirlas. No es inusual que los Omegas busquen prospectos fuertes que puedan cuidarlos. Por lo que una o dos personas a veces se cuelan en la abadía, en un intento por "seducir" a los Blade luchadores. Si alguno de ellos quedaba atrapado en un "nudo" ( _como se llama a la unión durante el sexo),_ entonces estarían atascados de por vida con el Omega. Aunque obviamente tendrían que dejar de la abadía, porque esto no es un albergue. Es un centro de enteramiento que no acepta Omegas.

Eso no significaba que no pudieran salir y "divertirse". Pero nada de uniones, estaban prohibidas. Eso los distraería.

—¿Tuvieron suerte? —preguntó Kai sin ninguna emoción en la voz, mientras el pelirrojo resopló cansado.

—No.

Curioso, Hiwatari se relajó sólo cuando el otro se llevó una mano a la nuca para aflojar la tensión. Imaginaba que lidiar con un grupo de muchachos con las hormonas alborotadas, no es sencillo, pero vagamente se preguntó porque Ivanov no estaba con ellos. Eso es peculiar. Yuriy es un poco idiota y la mayor parte del tiempo lo saca de quicio, pero es peculiar al fin y al cabo.

—Ya que los demás están…ocupados _(a falta de una mejor palabra)_ .El anuncio que iba a hacer es sobre un torneo en Japón.

Ante los ojos de los demás, el bicolor lucía tan serio como siempre. Pero Yuriy notó ese "algo", que hizo brillar su mirada. Casi parecía contento.

—No vamos a ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —reclamó Kai.

Él es la única persona que se atreve a contradecirlo. Los demás rusos nunca lo hacen. Si tenían un desacuerdo y Yuriy no cedía, lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera. El pelirrojo rara vez usaba su posición de ser el Alfa más fuerte, pero quizás es porque eso que los otros lo permiten. Claro que el Alfa más fuerte no era él, era Kai _(cuando se dieran cuenta de la verdad, iba a ser una historia muy graciosa de contar algún día)_

Para ser un Omega, Hiwatari era bastante inusual. Gracias a su entrenamiento se atrevía a contradecir y enfrentar a sus contrapartes, aun cuando sus instintos más primitivos le indicaban que debía agachar la cabeza. Era difícil de ignorar la urgencia que lo invadía, pero bendita sea su terquedad. No se doblegaría ante nadie.

—Es un torneo amistoso, no significa nada en el rating —señaló Yuriy con los brazos cruzados.

—Significa batallar con Blade luchadores profesionales.

—No tenemos dinero.

—Pídeselo a la BBA.

—No nos lo darán por un torneo amistoso, ¿Acaso estas escuchando? —dijo con un tono duro en la voz— .No tendremos puntos en el rating.

—Eres el jodido capitán. Exígeles que te den el dinero.

Era una manera muy graciosa de expresar una idea. Sólo debía ir y amenazarlos. Así de fácil.

—No vamos a ir —repitió Yuriy con el ceño fruncido.

Aun cuando estaban discutiendo, no alzaron la voz. Bastaba con el tono duro y demandante, que le exigía al contrario retroceder. Molesto, el bicolor afiló la mirada, dio un paso al frente y chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres un idiota —concluyó ante de alejarse.

No le dio tiempo a Yuriy de responder. Sólo se fue. Era tan extraño e inusual como siempre. No es como si el ruso creyera que todo se resumía expandir su dominio como el macho Alfa. Pero Hiwatari era…extraño. Diferente a lo que se espera. Aunque no es algo que pudiera explicar.

Además, ¿Qué pasa con su olor? Él no debería oler así. Los demás no parecían notarlo y no es algo que pueda comentar. Nadie va por la vida oliendo a otro Alfa, es como un tabú. Y no es como si él lo estuviera haciendo, es sólo que…esperen, ¿Por qué se quedó solo en la nieve?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado de la abadía, Kai azotó la puerta de su habitación antes de pasearse por el lugar como un león enjaulado. Yuriy siempre lo saca de quicio, ¿Por qué demonios no quiere ir a preguntarle a la BBA por el dinero? ¡No pierde nada!

—Hn.

Así de rápido como surgió su enojo, igual se disipó cuando dejó de caminar. Estaba siendo algo injusto con Ivanov, parte de su mal humor era debido a sus propias razones egoístas. Entendía que un torneo amistoso no representa un reto; la mayoría de blade luchadores no quiere desgastarse antes del torneo mundial, por lo que las peleas suelen ser flojas y faltas de poder. Pero para Kai, ir a Japón implica tener más supresores. Hiro le ayudaría a conseguirlos.

Cansado suspiró, antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a la cama. Ahí apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón, y miró hacia arriba.

Tenía escondida su medicina en una baldosa falsa, bajo la cama. Podía ser algo cliché, pero nadie mira debajo de las camas y a no ser que alguien se parara encima, tampoco se daría cuenta que podía quitarla. Aun así, alguien le ha estado robado los supresores. No sabía quién lo descubrió, lo único que sabía es que le quedan tres cajas que cubrían dos semanas, o una y media, dependiendo del ritmo alarmante con las que se está tomando últimamente.

Si alguien lo confrontaba, podía decir que los supresores no son suyos sino de un Omega al que está ayudando, porque no tiene el dinero para comprarlos. Nadie dudaría de su palabra, además ni siquiera es contra la ley. De hecho muchos pensarían que tiene una pareja y la medicina es para mantener a cualquier rival alejado. La teoría tiene sentido, su equipo ya pensaba que la razón por la que desaparece en las noches, es para estar con su Omega. Algo que ha desmentido, pero no funciona.

Obviamente, es mejor que crean eso y no que sospechen del verdadero motivo. Pero esto es diferente. No sólo alguien entró a su habitación y revolvió sus cosas, sino que se llevó sus supresores. La pregunta es por qué dejar tres cajas.

El ladrón sabía lo que estaba buscando, ya que no se llevó nada más. Lo que desconoce y le preocupa, es si lo descubrió como Omega o al igual que los demás, asume que tiene una pareja. Si para este punto nadie ha venido a arrestarlo, debía ser lo segundo. Pero ese espacio en blanco no le gustaba.

Podía ser que no quería que su "pareja Omega" se quedara sin ellos, por lo que dejó las tres cajas. Aunque, la vida con Boris le enseñó que los ladrones no siempre tienen un objetivo tan simple. A veces sólo quieren verlo retorcerse en angustia.

No saber con cuál de los dos extremos está tratando, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Lo único que sabía es que tiene que ir a Japón. No iba a abandonar a los rusos, de hecho no tenía que decirles que se iba de viaje, simplemente que iría a entrenar por unos días, quizás semanas.

—Hn.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie. No había tiempo que perder, debía encontrar a Ivanov y decirle que se iba. Después de todo, no podía sólo desaparecer. No esta vez.

Sin otra cosa en su mente, salió y chocó contra alguien. Yuriy lucia igual de descolocado por la situación, en especial por el roce fantasmal entre ambos. Incluso la diferencia de estaturas y esa falsa y efímera docilidad, lo congelaron en su puesto, mientras que inconscientemente buscó su aroma. El escaso espacio lo hizo más intenso, por lo que cuando se sintió casi aturdido, afiló la mirada, gruñó molesto y dio un paso hacia atrás

Kai se quedó en blanco, una vez su mente dejó de funcionar ante la presencia de su capitán. El leve calor y el aroma que de repente lo golpearon, fueron tan extraños que por un momento pensó que iban a pelear ( _no sabe porque lo piensa, pero lo hace)_

Cuando el pelirrojo le da espacio y lo fulmina con la mirada. Hiwatari lo asocia con la invasión a su espacio personal; aunque esto no ha sido precisamente su culpa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba del otro lado?

—Vamos a ir al torneo —informa con seriedad y sin ninguna emoción en la voz— .Intenta no saltar de alegría Hiwatari.

Eso fue… extrañamente rápido.

Kai parpadeó en incomprensión, porque pensó que había un montón de impedimentos, por los que no podían ir al torneo. Vagamente se pregunta cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que no quiere ir. Aunque no es como si importara ahora, no cuando una leve sonrisa curva sus labios. Yuriy rodó los ojos y se odia por ser capaz de reconocer los pequeños cambios en su rostro.

—No eres tan estúpido como pensé —comentó Kai con mordaz desenvoltura, al burlarse de él.

—¿Quieres quedarte?— amenazó sin real interés, mientras Hiwatari cierra la puerta para apoyarse en ella.

—Que susceptible —masculló— ¿La BBA aceptó pagar los pasajes?

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros, y hace un gesto desdeñoso cuando chasquea la lengua. Kai ha aprendido, que hace eso cuando algo le parece molesto.

—No estaban precisamente felices.

—¿Supongo que fueron tus poderes de persuasión los que los hicieron cambiar de opinión?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don.

Hay un tono ligero en su voz, por lo que Yuriy no puede evitar imitar a Kai cuando lo ve sonreír. Cada vez se hace más fácil hablar. Quizás porque con el pasar de los años se han vuelto más maduros. Aunque eso no significa que no puedan encontrar la manera de iniciar una discusión; lo hacen tan rápido como chasquear los dedos.

—Uh, nos iremos en dos días.

Con sus palabras, la sonrisa del bicolor desaparece gradualmente. El ruso sintió algo incómodo con ser el causante de eso, pero empujó el pensamiento a distancia.

—De acuerdo —respondió Kai antes de alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Inseguro, al principio juega con su celular en la mano, hasta que le envía un texto a Tyson avisándole que iría a visitarlo. Es un poco precipitado, por lo que de nuevo se preguntó porque Yuriy tardo tanto en avisarles.

—" _ **¡Qué bien *¬*!"**_ —escribió Kinomiya— _**"Oh viejo, va a ser tan divertido. Ray y Max también vienen n-n"**_

Oh.

Eso no lo sabía. Si el equipo estadounidense está invitado, entonces Judy estaría con ellos. La mujer era una de las pocas personas que conoce su situación. Desde entonces, actúa como una madre sobreprotectora. Y ni hablar de sus amigos.

Los antiguos Blade Breakers se enterraron cuando eran niños; con todo el asunto de Boris y Black Dranzer. Al principio el pánico lo invadió, pero ellos se encargaron de disipar la angustia y lo hicieron sentir cómodo y protegido. No fue tan difícil, en realidad fue extrañamente sencillo permitir que por primera vez en su vida, alguien más supiera su secreto.

Quizás hubo un desacuerdo con el uso de los supresores, pero es un tema que ya no se toca. Por eso adora ir a Japón, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. Extraña la alegría caótica y desenfrenada de la casa de Tyson. Pero sobre todo, extrañaba a sus Alfas ( _en un sentido completamente fraternal, claro está)_

Cuando eran niños, los idiotas lo trataron como una cosa frágil, hasta que recibieron un golpe y una derrota en batalla, que los hizo entender que no era débil. Desde entonces, los chicos lo han dejado ser. Aunque eso no impedía, que de vez en cuando lo abrazaran cuando creían que otro Alfa representaba una amenaza. Era gracioso de alguna manera. Así debía sentirse tener hermanos mayores, tener una familiar. Con una leve sonrisa, salió de la abadía. La emoción de ver a sus amigos no se mostró en su rostro, sino en la manera como Dranzer se movió.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Taran \\(*¬*)/ .Soy feliz como lombriz que se ha comido una perdiz xDDDD

Ro: Ann lleva años intentando escribir esto, y finalmente se armó de valor para subirlo xDDD

Ann: ¡Wiiiiiiiii O(*¬*)O!

Ro: xD. En verdad esperamos que les haya gustado y sean amables. Ann pronto actualizara sus otros Fics n.n. Antes de irnos, le rogamos a la Turba Enfurecida que dejen de repartir volantes u¬uUUU

Ann (Rincón oscuro): Su campaña publicitaria es extrañamente fuerte TT¬TT

Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

 **NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil)**

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann (happy dance): ¡Fic nuevo ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ!

Ro (happy dance): ¡Yay ~(°¬°)~!

 **¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube°¬°!**


	2. I KNEW YOU WERE A TROUBLE

Ann (amarrada a una silla): ¡Boom, qué *¬*?!

Turba enfurecida: oÔ

Ro (amarrada a una silla): Estropeaste a la Turba enfurecida xD. No están acostumbradas /os a tus rápidas actualizaciones u¬uUU

Ann: Lo se TT¬TT

Ro: No es esto un poco excesivo =¬=, es decir, subiste el capítulo.

Ann: Supongo que es una precaución o.o.

Turba enfurecida: cállense ¬¬

Ann/Ro: Si TT¬TT

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u **inspirado en Mulan** xD. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai** , luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **Uke y Omega** *¬*.

 **UNIVERSO ALFA/BETA/OMEGA.**

CAPITULO DOS: I KNEW YOU WERE A TROUBLE **(Taylor Swift)**

Cuatro horas con cincuenta y dos minutos toma viajar de Rusia a Japón, sin contar con el transporte hacia el aeropuerto, la aduana y el proceso de abordaje. Pero esas cuatro horas con cincuenta y dos minutos, fueron el único momento de paz y tranquilidad que Kai tuvo en las siguientes 24 horas.

Debió haberlo sabido. Cuando está en Japón las cosas siempre se vuelven un poco extrañas. No sólo porque tiene a sus amigos, sino que sus instintos Alfas a veces pueden enloquecerlos. Es una fortuna que todos piensen que los ex-Blade Breakers son un poco extraños, o de lo contrario tendría que explicar porque surgen sus ataques sobreprotectores.

Es normal para los Alfas cuidar de los suyos, es sólo que ellos exageran.

—Hn.

Con una pequeña sonrisita, Kai se acostó boca arriba, a lo ancho de la cama con la cabeza hacia atrás en el borde. La sangre pronto se le subiría, pero mientras tanto su cabello se fue graciosamente hacia abajo. El cambio de horario le permitió dormir un par de horas antes de la inauguración, lo que francamente debía tener el 50% de la culpa de todo el asunto.

…el otro 50% recaía en el desgraciado destino.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Las inauguraciones suelen tener bonitos despliegues artísticos, discursos de personas que jamás ha visto dos veces en la vida y un sinfín de detalles que hacen que los fanáticos griten emocionados. Tienen todo excepto una cosa: un encuentro. Todo se ha vuelto un poco comercial desde que los patrocinadores se han hecho cargo._

 _Por eso, con sólo un par de horas de sueño y una diferencia horaria que les pesaba en los hombros, el equipo ruso se estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Por fortuna DJ Jazzman anuncio un breve receso. Ellos tal vez no eran tan unidos como otros equipos, pero jamás admitirían en voz alta que son más parecidos que otros blade luchadores._

 _Sin decir ni una palabra, los cinco se movieron como una sola unidad hacia la máquina de café más cercana. Todos sabían que iban por la misma cosa, aun cuando no hubieran hablado._

 _Kai iba al frente junto a Yuriy y Bryan que caminaban a cada lado, mientras Ian y Spencer los seguían de cerca. Cuando Kuznetzov bostezó, Hiwatari miró por primera a su equipo. Todos estaban cansados, pero Ivanov se ponía arisco cuando no dormía, así que nadie le hablaba. Bryan por otro lado, se volvía torpe y de vez en cuando tropezaba. Spencer era el clásico zombie que se quejaba y gemía en cansancio. Y mientras nadie hablara con Ian, todo estaría bien, porque el bajito tiende a divagar y hablar de cosas que al final no se relacionaban._

 _El bicolor los conoce lo suficiente para saberlo, pero es un pensamiento más bien inútil y sin beneficio, así que lo abandona cuando saca su celular y mira la hora. Prácticamente está contando los segundos que faltan para volver al hotel y dormir 12 horas seguidas._

 _La privación del sueño no es tan divertida como parece, así que con un pequeño suspiro, dobló por una esquina. A su paso, iban y venían algunos miembros del personal que se alistaban para el próximo escenario. Kai casi extraña los viejos tiempos cuando los juegos empezaban de inmediato. Casi sonaba como una persona vieja._

—Hn.

 _Con dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, intentó aliviar el reciente dolor de cabeza. No había podido hablar con sus amigos. Apenas y los vio en la inauguración; pero entre ellos hay un mini-ejercito de artistas, patrocinadores y personal de apoyo. Los equipos tenían un espacio que no deben abandonar y sólo con eso, podía estar seguro que el mundial iba a ser mil veces peor._

—Soy yo, ¿O hay más equipos profesionales de los que debería? —comentó Ian.

 _Fue extraño oír su voz. Hacia horas (probablemente desde que subieron al avión), que nadie decía nada. Sin embargo, el bajito tenía razón. Había equipos de peso pesado; como el que estaba al otro lado del pasillo._

 _BEGA era una de las sorpresas del torneo, así como los Blitzkrieg Boys, la PPB-AllStarz, los White Tigers, el Batallon Bartez, los Majestics, Dinastia F y obviamente los BBA-Revolution. También había un par de novatos que se tambaleaba en la tabla de rating para entrar en el torneo mundial, y que probablemente les valió una invitación al torneo amistoso._

 _Aun así, Kai resopló mientras vio a BEGA con apatía. Ambos equipos iban a seguir derecho, sin hablar ni saludar, pero cuando Brooklyn se detuvo todos lo hicieron._

—Kai —saludó con una sonrisa, como si los demás rusos no existiera.

—Brooklyn —devolvió con indiferencia.

—¿Quién diría que los Blitzkrieg Boys vendrían a un torneo amistoso? —señaló Ming-Ming con una sonrisita burlona— .No son un equipo precisamente "amistoso"

—Somos un equipo —dijo Bryan más aburrido que otra cosa.

—¿Estas insinuando algo? —indagó Garland y sólo con eso Kuznetzov sonrió.

—Ah, tú debes ser el cerebro del equipo.

 _Garland soltó un insulto, pero ninguno de ellos se lo tomó enserio. A él le falta experiencia en esto de herir sentimientos, sin mencionar que estaba a años luz de lograr que algo les afectara. Obviamente su indiferencia hirió el orgullo a Garland, hasta el punto en que Mistel debió sujetarlo._

—¡Nosotros somos un equipo! —puntualizó Ming-Ming.

—Bien por ustedes —señaló Spencer, como si ellos tuvieran 5 años y hubieran coloreado dentro de la imagen— .Sus madres deben estar orgullosas.

—Te dije que la clave del éxito son las manualidades —apoyó Ian— .Une familias rotas.

—¡No estamos rotos! —reclamó la chica enfadada.

 _Verlos afectados con apenas un pequeño despliegue de sarcasmo, logró que los Blitzkrieg Boys sonrieran. Ellos ni siquiera estaban en su mejor momento considerando la falta de descanso, por lo que se sintieron casi satisfechos. Incluso tuvieron el descaro de sonreír algo arrogantes._

 _Brooklyn también sonrió divertido. Era un gesto diferente a su usual sonrisa tranquila. Fue algo oscuro, predador y logró que todo se congelara durante un tétrico segundo._

—…

… _Kai tuvo un momento difícil, una vez luchó contra esa sensación conocida. La oscuridad lo pegó al suelo y lo forzó a ladear la cabeza, para intentar distanciarse._

—Impresionante como siempre.

 _En el momento en que pudo enfocar su entorno, el bicolor vio al líder de BEGA a pocos pasos. En su presencia no oía nada, por lo que dio un breve vistazo para encontrar a Zeus girando cerca de su dueño. No supo en que momento Brooklyn lo lanzó, pero ahora no importaba, ya que la tétrica oscuridad sumergió a todo el pasillo en tinieblas._

 _Las ilusiones de Zeus son poderosas, así que no le sorprendía que hubiera atrapado a ambos equipos en un denso letargo, y a todo el que transitara por el pasillo._

—¿Qué…? —empezó Kai al intentar moverse sin mucho éxito. Romper la penumbra, es un proceso lento.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo puedes romper la ilusión —dijo Brooklyn al pararse al frente.

 _El bicolor negó con la cabeza una última vez, para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. A cambio Brooklyn sonrió secretamente encantado con el raro despliegue. Por ello se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca, antes que se rompieran las ataduras invisibles. No iba a mentirse ni a reprimir el impulso que lo atrae al ruso-japones, porque la verdad es que le encanta como los ojos carmín relampaguean. Pero sobre todo, le fascina la manera como Kai no se deja amedrentar con el leve roce que surge entre ambos, en realidad lo mira algo insolente. Lo reta con la mirada a hacer algo._

—Blade batalla conmigo —pide el capitán de BEGA al inclinarse y hablar sobre sus labios.

 _Esta persona lo pone de los nervios. El pelinaranja no sólo es un bastardo arrogante, sino que disfruta llevándolo al borde con esa cínica amabilidad. El idiota sabe que es un Omega. Lo descubrió cuando se metió en su cabeza, he intentó hundirlo. Cuando Tyson lo derrotó, Brooklyn recobró sus sentidos. Al parecer escondió nuevamente su locura, pero Kai no iba a mentir, estuvo preparado para que lo delatara._

 _Cuando eso no sucedió, se sorprendió de ver que quería Blade batallar de nuevo con él. Fue inusual, ya que no había experimentado esa "amabilidad" de otras personas que no fueran sus amigos. Sin embargo, ahora estaba muy ocupado intentado soltarse como para reparar en otras cosas. Gracias._

—¿Eso es un no? —indagó Brooklyn debido a su silencio. Por ello tomó su mentón, para que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—No tengo miedo de ti —amenazó Kai cuando finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás. La mano que lentamente buscó tomarlo por la cintura, se quedó a medio camino cuando le dio un manotazo.

 _La sonrisa de Brooklyn se ensanchó, sin embargo antes de poder agregar algo más, Kai fue halado hacia atrás para chocar contra el pecho de Yuriy, mientras que una mano se cerró herméticamente alrededor su cintura._

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ivanov al otro capitán. Había un tono bajo y amenazante, que Kai no creía haber escuchado antes.

 _El pelinaranja por otro lado, se mostró curioso. Incluso parpadeó un par de veces por ver que el pelirrojo rompió su oscuridad. No era imposible, sólo muy difícil. Aunque no es algo en lo que esté interesado, por lo que llamó a Zeus._

 _Fue como si un vidrio se rompiera, ya que los demás se quejaron mientras la penumbra retrocedió._

—¿Y bien? —presionó Yuriy al apretar a Kai inconscientemente contra su cuerpo—¿Por qué demonios usas tus estúpidos juegos mentales?

—Quería blade batallar con Kai —respondió con calma y una sonrisa fácil. Incluso se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pídelo como la maldita gente normal! —reclamó Yuriy— .La próxima vez que te metas en mi cabeza voy a matarte.

 _Era una amenaza valida. Una que los demás Blitzkrieg Boys apoyaron apenas despertaron. Las palabras de su capitán aclararon el asunto, así que igual que una orden de batalla, sacaron sus blades. La respuesta natural de BEGA fue hacer lo mismo. No importaba que todos estuvieran un poco aturdidos, ya que conforme pasaban los minutos la situación se tornó más seria._

 _Kai sólo pudo parpadear confundido, mientras que Brooklyn permaneció inmutable. En cuanto Ivanov apretó su cintura, supo que todo iba a salirse de control ante la menor provocación. Una pelea en plena inauguración, incluso una pelea fuera de los parámetros del torneo, les conseguiría una expulsión. No importaba que fuera un amistoso. Además, si consideraba los daños y las posibles bajas, la misma BBA podría amonestarlos. Por lo que una expulsión antes el torneo mundial, no es algo que pudiera permitir._

 _Con cuidado se soltó y giró para encarar a Ivanov. Los instintos Alfas estaban tomando control de él, así que sabía que era inútil tratar con el pelirrojo en este estado. Él quería pelear y estaba en todo su derecho hacerlo, porque ambos han experimentado con los abusos de Boris y sus jodidos juegos mentales. Es cierto que a ambos les afecto de manera muy diferente, ya que el trato no fue igual, pero comparten una única y desgarradora sensación: saben lo que es ser hechos pedazos y volver a ser armados._

 _Las cicatrices no iban a desaparecer, pero pueden elegir ignorarlas._

—Yuriy —llamó al colocar las manos en su pecho para que retrocediera— Yuriy.

 _Usualmente lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban frente a otras personas, o cuando se trata de algo importante, por lo que cuando cumplió su cometido y consiguió que esos intensos ojos azules lo miraran, sonrió. El contacto duro muy poco, ya que Ivanov gruñó en un intento para avanzar hacia Brooklyn. Por ello, Kai debió colocar más peso para mantenerlo en su puesto._

—Hn.

 _Fieros ojos azules brillaron con fuerza y un instinto animal difícil de ignorar. Ser frenado por el bicolor no lo hizo muy feliz, sin embargo su control era inmovible. Si quería quitarlo del camino, debía usar la fuerza._

—Déjalo —insistió Kai en voz baja pero firme. No necesitaba que nadie los escuchara, después de todo Ivanov es el capitán, y no es su intención que BEGA crea que está pasando por encima de su poder.

 _No porque le importe lo que otros piensen, pero no tiene ninguna intención de tomar el lugar de Yuriy, ni desacreditarlo delante del enemigo o su equipo. Sabía que en el pasado lo ha hecho, pero este es el tipo de persona en la que se ha convertido, en la que ha madurado._

—Hn.

 _Aun así, Yuriy no podía retroceder. Estaba enojado, por lo que intentó sobrepasar a Kai. Él no cedió ni un poco, en realidad lo único que consiguió fue que el cuerpo contrario estuviera tan cerca, que bien podía verse reflejado en ese par de infiernos carmín que lo miraban._

 _Fue ahí cuando lo empezó a sentir, lo hizo entre los insultos de BEGA y sus amigos. Al principio fue el calor de su cuerpo, pero terminó con ese conocido aroma que lentamente estaba invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Extrañado, bajó la mirada hacia el delgado y pequeño cuerpo, que se presionó contra el suyo._

 _No es como si él fuera particularmente agresivo, pero el bastardo se había metido en su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que Hiwatari estaba tan tranquilo? Brooklyn no sólo lo había sumergió en la misma oscuridad que casi lo enloquece, sino que… ¿iba a besarlo?_

 _¡¿Enserio, qué demonios?!_

 _Enojado, Yuriy afiló la mirada. Todo el fastidio y la agresividad que le exigía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa, lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse y odio a Kai por ello._

—Vamos —pidió el bicolor una última vez.

 _Su voz seguía firme, pero suave de alguna manera. Si no fuera por esta situación, se hubiera sorprendido que Kai supiera que si no lo frenaba iba a perder el control. Hiwatari también supo en que tono hablarle. De haber sido otro Alfa, lo hubiera apartado de un golpe._

—Tks, no vale la pena —gruñó Yuriy— .Vámonos.

 _Su temperamento seguía igual de agresivo, pero al menos se alejó. A cambio los demás rusos fruncieron el ceño, algo ariscos por no poder cobrar venganza, pero retrocedieron al gruñir un par de maldiciones._

 _La razón estaba volvieron a Yuriy, le hizo ver que ser expulsado del torneo sería estúpido y francamente no le daría la satisfacción a esos imbéciles. Aun así, chasqueó la lengua y siguió caminando. Cuando paso cerca de Brooklyn, sus hombros chocaron intencionalmente. Todavía tenía ganas de partirle la cara al bastardo, pero a medida que se alejó, se dio cuenta que el olor de Kai lo siguió un instante. Se impregnó en su ropa y luego sólo desapareció. Casi detestó la manera como sus aromas se mezclaron._

… _casi lo hizo. Pero al final no fue así._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora que Kai lo piensa, la situación fue muy extraña desde el principio.

Brooklyn siempre se comportaba de manera inusual y nunca sabia realmente sus intenciones, pero sus acciones entraron dentro de su errático comportamiento. Lo único seguro sobre él, es que debía guardar una distancia respetable. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo pudo Ivanov romper la oscuridad? Kai lo hizo porque comenzaba a acostumbrarse al poder de Zeus. Cada vez que siente su oscuridad replegarse, todas las alertas en su cabeza se encienden como un árbol de navidad. Pero Yuriy no estaba siendo amenazado, ni tampoco era el objetivo de Brooklyn.

En realidad, estaba casi seguro que ambos equipos estaban sumergidos en un denso letargo. Algo muy similar a estar suspendidos en el aire o puestos en pausa. No sentía, oían, ni percibían nada del mundo exterior; dormían sin soñar. Así que algo debió suceder para que el ruso reaccionara.

¿Quizás algo relacionado con Boris? Que alguien se metiera en su cabeza pudo traer recuerdos desagradables.

—Hn.

Con un suspiro cansado, Kai rodó en la cama cuando la alarma de su celular sonó. El aparato estaba en alguna parte bajo las almohadas y cuando lo apagó, resopló cansado. Había logrado saltarse parte de la inauguración, pero era hora de volver antes que alguien lo buscara.

La idea de soportar una interminable cantidad de actuaciones, pláticas aburridas y gritos de fanáticos histéricos que querían lanzársele encima, no sonaba muy alentador. A los Alfas no les gustan otros Alfas _,_ pero si pueden admirarse entre sí. Pero así como sus contrapartes, los Omegas no tienen interés en otros Omegas. Por eso cada vez que uno le saltaba encima e intentaba seducirlo, se sentía incómodo.

Engañar Alfas no le importaba, pero cuando se trata de otro Omega, resultaba raro; tal vez porque él es uno. Aunque por el momento dejó el pensamiento de lado, ya que tocaron la puerta y debió pararse con un gemido cansado.

—Aquí estabas —sonrió Bryan del otro lado.

Con un suspiró, Kai cerró antes de ser jalado por Spencer. Un enorme brazo se deslizó por sus hombros, mientras fue obligado a caminar. Si no se tratara de su equipo, pensaría que lo estaban secuestrando.

—Tienes que buscar a Yuriy.

No fue muy difícil darse cuenta de la ausencia de su capitán, sin embargo la sugerencia enarcó una ceja, una vez miró a los demás como si le hubieran hablado en un idioma desconocido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque técnicamente fue tú culpa que desapareciera —señaló Bryan con desenvoltura.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Nos involucraste en tú batalla —apoyó Ian.

—Ustedes siempre me hacen sentir como parte del equipo —ironizó Kai aunque entendía lo que querían decir.

Brooklyn quería una batalla y a cambio todos se vieron atrapados por Zeus. Sabía que no era su culpa, porque no podía controlar la desquiciada mente del capitán de BEGA, pero si llegaba el caso en que ambos empezaran a blade batallar, no pediría la ayuda de los Blitzkrieg Boys. No la quería, ni la necesitaba.

Por ello rodó los ojos en fastidio, y no objetó demasiado cuando prácticamente lo empujaron fuera del hotel. "Debía" encontrar a Yuriy, pero no saber dónde empezar hizo que se llevara una mano a la nuca.

—Tks, idiotas —gruñó al intentar adivinar por dónde empezar. Al final resopló y sacó su celular— _**"¿Dónde estás?"**_

Le escribió a Yuriy.

Probablemente los demás rusos ya habían intentado llamarlo, pero comenzar a caminar sin rumbo no tenía ningún sentido. Claro que luego de un par de minutos de inactividad, guardo el aparato y se movió. No había recibido respuesta y no creía que fuera a recibirla. Si debía adivinar, el pelirrojo estaría lo más lejos del estadio, pero no tanto del hotel.

Había un parque en el camino, así que empezaría por ahí. Eran las 4 de la tarde, por lo que probablemente tendría niños y padres alrededor.

Cuando llegó no encontró a Ivanov. Si había familias pequeñas, pero no era nada en lo que estuviera interesado, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Caminó sin rumbo, entre un juego de luz y sombra, proporcionada por el próximo atardecer y ese entretejido de ramas sobre su cabeza. Era agradable de alguna manera. Disfrutó de la sensación durante 10 escasos minutos, hasta que encontró al ruso.

Había llegado a una parte del parque que no tenía camino. Sólo árboles y arbustos, junto con un plato. Casi resopló decepcionado. En el fondo no quería encontrarlo. Aunque no es porque odiara al tipo. Con el paso de los años su presencia se había hecho tolerable ( _por así decirlo)._ Pero, ¿No había sido él a quien embaucaron y jugaron con su mente para tener una blade batalla? Entendía porque Yuriy estaba enojado, demonios, incluso lo justificaba. Pero Kai también tenía su propia mierda con la que lidiar. Esto de los sentimientos y las charlas no le salían bien. Sinceramente no sabía que esperaban los rusos que hiciera una vez encontrar a su capitán.

—Los demás están preocupados —dijo mientras se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Era un gesto despreocupado, sencillo y simple, que el otro apenas y miró de reojo.

—Se nota —ironizó Ivanov— ¿Por eso te enviaron a ti?

Ambos tenían una relación difícil. No tan agresiva como al principio, pero todavía no lograban sentirse completamente cómodos. Por un lado, Kai sabía que Yuriy al principio no lo quiso en el equipo, pero no es como si pudiera culparlo. Aun así creía que en estos años ambos habían cambiado lo suficiente, como para poder hablar sin mayor problema, aun cuando sus personalidades a veces chocaban.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Ivanov sin mirarlo.

—No lo sé —respondió con honestidad— .Sólo lo hice.

Yuriy no insistió, ni volvió a hablar. Seguía enojado, los agresivos ataques que Wolborg así lo mostraba. Estaba seguro que Kai entendía lo que sucedía, por lo que se preguntó si de verdad estaba ahí para buscarlo, o sólo para escapar de la multitud del estadio.

Con un gesto desdeñoso, chasqueó la lengua y realizó un movimiento que congeló el suelo.

Brooklyn era jodidamente raro. Básicamente atacó a ambos equipos, porque quería preguntarle a Kai si quería blade batallar ¿Por qué demonios tenía que llegar tan lejos para hacerlo?

—¿Quieres entrenar? —preguntó Hiwatari de la nada. Estaba tan enfrascado con sus ataques, que pudieron haber pasado minutos y no lo hubiera notado.

Fue curioso, aunque no particularmente extraño, así que Yuriy llamó a Wolborg y lo atrapó con una mano mientras analizó el ofrecimiento. La barrera que siempre ha estado entre los dos, se ha vuelvo más delgada y fácil de traspasar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El ruso miró hacia arriba un momento, quizás meditando; si no conociera a Kai, diría que intenta distraerlo para que se sienta mejor. Fue un pensamiento algo divertido, sin embargo terminó negando con la cabeza mientras colocó su blade en el lanzador. El mismo bicolor sonrió arrogante cuando lo miró, y sin decir nada lanzó a Dranzer. Había un plato cerca, pero no lo usaron, dejaron que ambas bestias bit chocaran con violencia entre el terreno irregular.

Una mirada de reojo, hizo que Yuriy enarcara una ceja. Sabía que Hiwatari no era tan bastardo como quería aparentar, pero esos raros despliegues de compañerismo eran extraños. Aun así, se distrajo cuando una leve y tenue esencia que danzó en el aire. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos ¿Dónde ha olido esto antes? La pregunta se paseó perezosa por su mente, hasta que Dranzer lanzó un devastador ataque que no tuvo tiempo de frenar.

Aturdido, colocó las manos a modo de escudo mientras fuego azul lo mando contra un árbol. El golpe tras la cabeza, lo obligó a cerrar los ojos una vez cayó arrodillado. Wolborg dejó de girar casi de inmediato, pero mientras maldecía, se llevó una mano a la parte afectada.

A cambio, Kai le dio la espalda y sacó tres supresores. Había notado el cambio en Yuriy, casi tan rápido como lo vio olfatear el aire. Una de las razones por las que era bueno escondiendo su secreto, es porque siempre estaba alerta a esas pequeñas señales. Podía ser que incluso estuviera un poco paranoico, pero agradecía sus ridículas preocupaciones. Eso obviamente no significaba que quisiera lastimar a su capitán. Fue más bien un reflejo.

—Estás distraído —señaló con tanta indiferencia como pudo. No se acercó, ni hizo otra cosa más que cruzarse de brazos. Se escudó en su actitud de _"Eres un idiota y esto es tú culpa, así que no me disculpare"_

—Si bueno, no esperaba que un camión me pasara por encima —regañó Yuriy sin querer decirle el verdadero motivo de su distracción.

—…

Kai iba a responder, pero cuando Yuriy se sentó mejor, pudo ver el hilo de sangre que se deslizó por su frente. Ivanov no se mostró particularmente interesado en la herida que lo obligó a cerrar un ojo, o el líquido rojizo que se deslizo por su mejilla. Únicamente resopló y se incorporó, mientras intentó limpiarse con la manga de la camisa.

Hiwatari todavía no sabía si los supresores habían hecho efecto, pero se mordió los labios antes de acercarse.

—Tks, que poco aguante —masculló entre dientes. Casi parecía un regaño, por lo que Yuriy afiló la mirada. Las palabras quedaron en sus labios cuando lo vio quitarse la bufanda y presionar la herida con suavidad.

A pesar de su ruda naturaleza, era un poco gracioso que actuara de esta manera. Yuriy sabía que Kai poseía una naturaleza descomplicada. No dudaba en ayudar, ni siquiera cuando eso podía arriesgar su vida. Sin embargo cuando esa ley también lo incluía, las cosas eran un poco extrañas.

No se sentía mal, es sólo que era raro. Comenzó a pensar en ello luego del primer torneo de BEGA, cuando una de las enfermeras le dijo que creyó ver a su segundo al mando en la habitación del hospital; en ese momento Yuriy desechó la idea y la tachó como absurda. Sin embargo, luego de salir del hospital, se encontró en medio del apocalíptico escenario donde Kai le sonrió. En momentos como esos creía que si era muy posible que lo visitara, incluso que se preocupara a su manera.

Tal vez por eso, Ivanov encuentra todo muy curioso, incluso podía decir que es llamativo.

—Vamos —dijo Kai y el otro lo siguió sin decir nada.

—Hn.

Antes de moverse, el bicolor le entregó la bufanda para que hiciera presión. Sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Después de eso, nadie habló hasta que sus hombros chocaron.

—¿Tú equilibrio está bien? —preguntó Kai tan serio como siempre.

—Sí, no es nada.

Había sido un descuido, nada importante, pero antes de abandonar el tema, una torcida sonrisa delineó los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Estas preocupado por mí?

—Ya quisieras —respondió Kai al rodar los ojos.

Fue extraño para Yuriy descubrir que si quería.

Ivanov tenía 19 años y su mundo comenzaba a tambalearse lentamente. Porque ambos eran Alfas y él iba a ser maldecido si seguía pensando en esto. Necesitaba cambiar su tren de pensamientos y olvidarse de todo. De ese aroma que no lograba descifrar, de los fieros ojos carmín, los finos labios y la presencia que comenzaba a apreciar.

Maldito Hiwatari.

CONTINUARA:

Ann (Happy Dance): ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro (Happy Dance): ~(*¬*)~

Ann: ¡Actualización n0n!

Ro: Sabemos que las actualizaciones de Ann son milenarias u¬uUU, pero el trato es un capitulo por semana n.n

Ann: Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esto *¬*, en verdad he sido muy feliz con este Fic así que espero que también lo disfruten n0n.

Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

 **NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil)**

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann (happy dance part2): ¡Omega Kai O(*¬*)O! ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: Moe, moe, moe *¬*

 **¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube°¬°!**


	3. BEAT DROP

Ann (todavía amarrada a una silla): ¡Boom Baby! ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Turba enfurecida por la espera (confundida): o.o

Ro (amarrada en una silla): Va a pasar mucho tiempo antes que la turba enfurecida se sienta completamente confiada de tus actualizaciones u¬uUUU

Ann: Lo se TT¬TT

Ro: Por cierto, ¿Por qué seguimos amarradas o.o?

Ann: Creo que estropeamos a la turba oO, no se han movido en mucho tiempo o.o

Ro: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar O.O!

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u **inspirado en Mulan** xD. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai** , luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **Uke y Omega** *¬*.

 **UNIVERSO ALFA/BETA/OMEGA.**

CAPITULO TRES: BEAT DROP **(Simon Curtis)**

Si debía ser sincero, Yuriy no es conocido por ser precisamente social. Influye mucho que no le gusten las multitudes, o en todo caso, las personas. Aun así, si la situación lo amerita, de vez en cuando se ve arrastrado a algún evento, como parte de su labor como capitán del equipo ruso.

No iba a decir que nunca había salido a tomar una cerveza con los chicos. Pero una cosa es hacer eso, y otra cosas es ir a una fiesta. Tal vez por eso, se preguntó por millonésima vez que hacía en este lugar. Con un suspiro, bajó la mirada algo apático hacia el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Para celebrar el inicio del torneo, Tyson y sus amigos organizaron una fiesta. Todos los equipos estaban ahí, reían, bebían y comían en el patio de la casa, mientras los Blitzkrieg Boys se encontraban en su propio rincón.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y esto era oficialmente aburrido. O al menos lo era para Yuriy. Se supone, que un torneo amistoso es para entablar nuevas relaciones y socializar con otros equipos, pero el pelirrojo todavía no sabía que hacía en Japón. Los pros y los contras de estar en el torneo, eran difusos y pocos claros. Aunque no valía la pena pensar en ello, ya que estaban atrapado en el condenado asunto.

—" _Ah"_ —pensó de manera inconsciente. Ahí estaba el motivo por el que no se había ido de la fiesta.

Kai hablaba con los ex-Blade Breakers. Y no es como si le importara, no de verdad. Pero cuando su mirada se encontró siguiéndolo sin su permiso, resopló algo cansado. Desde hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que no era algo que pudiera controlar, así que con el tiempo dejó de importarle. Al principio pensó que era para evitar que se robaran a su jugador. Pero había algo que no cuadraba con la teoría. Algo que se negaba a indagar, así que el asunto siempre moría en el mismo punto.

Molesto, chasqueó la lengua y miró a sus amigos. Ellos estaban bien. Al menos había comida gratis y mientras la cerveza no se acabara, nadie se quejaría. Eso sin mencionar, que Ian era feliz de poder hacer un poco de propaganda positiva. El problema fue que se distrajo en cuanto Hiwatari se acercó. Fingir no verlo, lo puso arisco sin razón aparente.

Yeb (maldición)

—Hey —saludo Bryan. Un movimiento de la cabeza y el bicolor devolvió el saludo.

No hubo palabras entre ellos. El silencio se sintió cómodo, igual que un pequeño escape de toda esa alegría. Algunos equipos se burlaban diciendo que parecían un grupo de vampiros; era algo que siempre hacia que Yuriy rodará los ojos. Honestamente, ellos no eran alérgicos a la felicidad, es sólo que su definición era diferente.

Aunque por el momento ignoró el pensamiento, ya que bebió su cerveza si mirar a nadie en particular. El motivo por el que Kai decidió dejar a sus amigos, quizás se debía a que Ian lo había amenazado para que pasara algo de tiempo con el equipo; así al menos no parecía que los iba a abandonar a la primera oportunidad.

Ellos ya habían pasado por esto, entendían en qué posición estaban y Kai les había asegurado que si se iba, les avisaría. Y aunque las amenazas de Ian no deberían significar nada, el bajito podía ser aterrador cuando quería, por lo que Hiwatari captó el mensaje y maniobró entre sus obligaciones con su equipo, y sus amigos. De alguna manera había podido hacerlo durante años, por lo que esta vez no fue diferente.

—Te están mirando —dijo Spencer con el vaso contra los labios. Un gesto disimulado con los ojos, señaló la dirección a seguir.

Un grupo de chicas Omegas los observaba, pero al saberse descubiertas rieron con las manos cubriendo sus labios, como lo haría cualquier dama. Probablemente eran amigas de la BBA-Revolution, o de los patrocinadores.

—Kai ya tiene un Omega —dijo Ian debido al poco interés de su compañero. Su voz fue medio en burla, debido a la actitud enfurruñada del bicolor, pero no es como si le importara.

En cierta manera era agradable estar en el punto donde pudieran bromear y ser tan idiotas como un equipo debería ser, por lo que cualquier símbolo de "debilidad" iba a ser explotado y aprovechado.

A Hiwatari no le importaba, mientras no descubrieran que no tenía un Omega, sino que de hecho era uno. Por ello, rodó los ojos algo exasperado.

—¿Necesitamos tener **la charla**? —preguntó Bryan con evidente diversión en la voz.

—Deberías callarte —amenazó Kai y el otro se rio.

Los demás tal vez pensaban, que "su" Omega era para divertirse y por eso no habían enloqueciendo. Por la manera como el mismo bicolor trataba el asunto, asumieron que no era enserio, o no se trataba de una relación romántica. Pero si acaso veían que podían perder a su jugador, intervendrían hasta el punto de volverse un grupo de acosadores. Lo que incluiría tener una rigurosa vigilancia, que haría lucir a Boris como un aficionado.

—¿Quién tiene un Omega? —preguntó Tyson con el resto de la BBA-Revolution tras la espalda.

El ligero humor que curvó los labios de los Blitzkrieg Boys, desapareció. A ellos no les gustaba hablar de asuntos personales, a no ser que tengan un motivo oculto. Pero como este no era el caso, fingieron demencia. Lo hicieron hasta que Hilary se rio cuando señaló al grupo de Omegas, donde una de ellas le guiñó un ojo a Kai.

Su amiga sabía que no apreciaba ese tipo de acercamientos, por lo que lo empujó ligeramente para que se relajara. Tyson también se rio; colocó una mano en su nuca y lo meció divertido. Por ello, recibió dio un manotazo y un suave golpecito en las costillas. Kinomiya parecía disfrutar molestándolo, así que al final el bicolor ignoró el asunto.

—¿Ustedes no pueden estar separados ni dos minutos? —preguntó Bryan, porque Kai apenas y se había alejado de la BBA-Revolution.

—Es un derecho reservado para los mejores amigos —aseguró Tyson en un gesto despreocupado, donde deslizó una mano por los hombros del ruso-japonés.

Él había crecido casi tan alto como su amigo. Algo que se encargó de explotar apenas tuvo la oportunidad, así que Kai maldijo sus genes Alfas.

—Te hace ver algo necesitado —señaló Spencer.

—¿Celoso?

—Algo —concedió Bryan— .No sabía que estaba permitido tocar tanto.

Era una broma, algo que todos sabían. Pero aun así Kai rodó los ojos, porque entre los rusos, Kuznetzov era quien invadía constantemente su espacio personal, así que afiló la mirada aun sin apartar el brazo de Tyson, que lo jaló más cerca.

—No está permitido —gruñó Kai antes de finalmente apartarse del peliazul.

—Aww, no niegues nuestro amor —se quejó Tyson al intentar envolverlo en un apretado abrazo.

Nada de esto era considerado anormal para un Alfa, era sólo un chico siendo idiota. A veces sólo existen personas que disfrutan de tocar y ser tocadas ( _en un sentido completamente platónico)_. Sin embargo, los rusos sabían que había algo raro en todo esto. Todos los ex-Blade Breakers tenían ese _"algo"_ al que no habían podido ponerle nombre y que por el bien de su salud mental, no habían querido indagar, así que nadie hizo ni dijo nada.

Hilary y Kenny se rieron entre dientes, mientras Daichi se alejó para ir a buscar comida. Kai por otro lado, le dio una mirada a Tyson, que aseguraba que lo iba a golpear si se atrevía a tocarlo.

En silencio, Ivanov siguió cada gesto hasta que Hiro se acercó y se obligó a carraspear, antes de desviar la mirada. Tal vez lo hizo, porque se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado.

—Kai…—saludo Hiro tras hacer un ademan con la cabeza hacia los demás— .Escuché que estás saliendo con un Omega.

Por fortuna para Yuriy, Tyson escupió su bebida por lo que nadie notó cuando se ahogó con la suya. Porque enserio, ¿Qué demonios? Eso salió de la nada y con tan poco tacto, que todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Bryan con cautela. A su lado, sus amigos parecieron dudosos, ya que la única explicación es que los estaban espiando de alguna manera, o en su defecto, que el bicolor se lo hubiera contado ( _cosa que de alguna manera sonó improbable)_

Claro que la BBA-Revolution estaba algo descolocada como para prestarle atención a sus teorías de conspiración, porque la noticia los dejó en shock. Abrumados, observaron a Hiwatari, casi como si exigieran una respuesta o le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—No es cierto —resopló Kai al rodar los ojos, ya cansado con la maldita pregunta.

Varios entreabrieron los labios para hablar, sin embargo las palabras murieron cuando Hiro rodeó los estrechos hombros y lo jaló cerca. Ahí lo olio descaradamente. Incluso Hilary se sonrojo y cubrió su boca con las manos, para ocultar un pequeño gritico.

—Bueno, no hueles como si estuvieras unido a nadie —señaló, como si no acabara de hacer la cosa más extraña del mundo.

—Sólo tenías que preguntar —siseó Kai con la mandíbula apretada.

—No tenía tiempo —dijo sin interés— ¿Me das dos segundos?

Sin esperar respuesta ni darle opción, lo arrastró consigo. Tras la espalda, Spencer le murmuró a Tyson un _"Tú hermano es extraño"_ que fue ignorado, ya que Kai debió trotar un poco para seguirle el paso. Fue incomodo ya que terminó quitándose los zapatos con rapidez, mientras Hiro lo arrastró por la casa hacia su habitación.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras la espalda, giró para verlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó luego de un pequeño silencio.

—Puedo olerte.

Dos frases y Kinomiya ya se las había arreglado para desestabilizar su mundo. Por reflejo, intentó olerse, aunque era imposible para él percibir su esencia Omega. Con un suspiro, se llevó una mano a la nuca antes de sacar un supresor.

—¿Cuántas te estas tomando al día?

—¿Importa?

—Sí que importa —regañó Hiro con el ceño fruncido— .Tú salud podría…

—No voy a tener esta conversación —interrumpió Kai. Cuando hizo el amague de querer salir, el mayor tomó su mano y tiró de ella con suavidad.

—Dale un par de minutos.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que él tenía razón. Eso obviamente no lo hacía particularmente feliz, por lo que se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El silencio fue incómodo y tan largo, que luchó por no fruncir el ceño en señal de impaciencia.

—¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si olvidas tomarte los supresores un día, o si se te acaban?

—No tengo 5 años Hiro —áspero Kai con los ojos cerrados— .Y no vamos a tener esta conversación.

No era la primera vez que hablaban de esto, seguramente tampoco sería la última. Pero Kai no quería pasar por esto de nuevo. Él conocía las consecuencias y no es como si tuviera otra alternativa.

Tyson una vez le dijo, que encontrara un Alfa para que el calor fuera más llevadero y no tomara tanta medicina. Hiro apoyó la idea, diciendo que no necesariamente terminarían unidos.

Por un momento, Kai pensó que el menor de los Kinomiya se estaba ofreciendo para algo, pero cada vez que lo pensaba negaba con la cabeza, porque un Omega como él no debería ser atractivo para nadie. No era sumiso, servil ni obediente. De hecho, si alguien lo oponía a hacer labores del hogar sin su consentimiento, iba a golpearlo. No importaba si por ley, "su" Alfa tenía derecho de proporcionarle un castigo físico. Había vivido con Boris, podía aguantarlos. El problema es que si alguien lo golpeaba, lo más probable es que termine matando al pobre infeliz, lo que a su vez le valdría la pena de muerte.

Pero si no es un Alfa lo que lo mataba de una u otra manera, el calor lo haría. Nunca lo había tenido y dicen que la primera vez es la peor, así que imaginar años y años de suprimirlo, se convertiría en un verdadero infierno.

Claro que sus divagaciones carecían de sentido, no lo harían que cambiar de opinión, por lo que se distrajo cuando Hiro suspiró. Ahí lo vio colocar dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, antes de mirarlo fijamente. Había un aire cansado a su alrededor y un brillo al que no pudo ponerle nombre.

—Tú cuerpo está desarrollando resistencia a la medicina —dijo sin rodeos— .Hablare con Judy, tal vez pueda crear algo diferente.

Kai asintió a modo de agradecimiento y el otro sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Tienes suficiente supresores?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Si necesitas ven a verme. Tengo unos cuantos conmigo.

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien? —bromeó Kai.

Apenas Hiro se rio con suavidad, el ambiente cambio. Él siempre lo ha entendido, también lo mantiene a salvo y seguro. El mayor insiste en que recapacite sobre lo que podría suceder con su salud, pero sabe que Kai Hiwatari es un blade luchador. Siendo Omega su destino estaba sellado, como Alfa todavía no.

—Me gustaría salir. Pero siempre estoy cuidando de un niño impertinente —se rio Hiro al jalarlo de manera amigable.

De los dos, el peliazul era menos serio cuando estaban a solos. Kai se había acostumbrado, por lo que se dejó hacer, incluso sonrió divertido.

—Perdón por arruinar tú vida amorosa —señaló con ironía mientras salió de la habitación.

A veces ocurre que ambos rompen con su estoica apariencia y sonríen por algo, o por nada. Es raro de ver, pero mientras Hiro devolvía un satírico comentario, Kai se distrajo un segundo. No supo muy bien porque, pero cuando miró a un lado, encontró un par de ojos azules.

Yuriy venía de la cocina, junto con Bryan. Ambos lo miraron curiosos por el raro despliegue, pero fue Ivanov con quien compartió una breve mirada, antes que sus ojos se separaran.

—Debes tener cuidado. Comienzan a olerte —señaló Hiro con seriedad, mientras los otros dos se alejaron por el pasillo— .Mientras hablo con Judy, si necesitas algo o estas en un aprieto, guardo la medicina en mi armario, encima hay una caja con fotos viejas. Ahí encontraras todo lo que necesites.

Casi sonaba como las indicaciones de alguien que tiene un arma oculta, o el dinero necesario para escapar del país. Sin embargo, el bicolor resistió el impulso de comentar sobre ello, porque no era el lugar para hacerlo. No con todos los equipos yendo de un lado a otro entre la casa.

—Gracias —masculló entre dientes. Fue incomodo de darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Hiro. No sólo lo ayudaba, sino que podía ser castigado si acaso alguien se daba cuenta. Su único consuelo es que atraparlo sería imposible; todo un maldito problema.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kiniomiya con una leve sonrisa, mientras intentó buscar la mirada que rehuyó la suya.

—No fastidies.

Cuando esos fieros ojos carmín brillaron con fuerza, el mayor se rio con ganas. A cambio, Kai gruñó una maldición y se alejó, sintiéndose de repente incomodo por ese despliegue sentimental. A Hiro no le importó, porque estaba acostumbrado a su manera de ser, así que lo dejó ir, no sin antes de palmearle la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sin dejar de caminar, Kai lo fulminó con la mirada. Cuando llegó al patio, sintió un par de miradas encima. Los ex–Blade Breaker lo examinaban con cuidado, cada uno con su respectivo equipo. Probablemente para ninguno de ellos paso por alto que Hiro lo llamara; eso normalmente no significaban buenas noticias. Pero el bicolor no tenía ánimo para un nuevo interrogatorio, así que buscó a los rusos y se acercó sin prisa.

Había un grupo de Omegas intentando hablar con ellos, reían, se tocaban el cabello y ladeaban la cabeza para enseñar el cuello, en una clara muestra de coqueteo, que logró que resoplara por lo bajo.

—Kai —llamó Ian y el bicolor maldijo por lo bajo cuando no pudo escapar.

Yuriy que bebía su cerveza, pudo–o no pudo–haber empujado al bajito para que notara al ruso-japonés. Fue básicamente su culpa que terminara atrapado con ellos.

En su defensa, pelirrojo intentó convencerse que si lo quería cerca, era porque sabía que de alguna manera era su culpa que estuviera en ese lugar. Todavía desconocía como se relacionaban ambas cosas, pero estaba seguro qué así era.

Además, una pequeña parte traicionera sabia que era mejor que estuviera con ellos y no rodeado de personas que siempre lo estaban tocando.

Aunque no porque importara ni nada.

—Hiwatari-san —dijo una de los Omegas al pestañear de manera soñadora— ¿Quiere una bebida?

—No.

Los demás Blitzkrieg Boys se dejaban agasajar con comida y bebida, pero para Kai, era un poco insultante que las trataran como sirvientes. Claro que ellas no ayudaban a establecer su punto. No mientras iban de un lado a otro, cumpliendo sus caprichos. Sabía que eran sus instintos lo que las hacían querer complacer a los Alfas, pero no dejaba de ser una estupidez.

—Hiwatari-san…

—No —interrumpió sin darle tiempo de hablar. Lo único que consiguió fue que la chica se encogiera en su puesto. En busca de paciencia, Kai respiró hondo— .Estoy bien, no necesito nada.

Ella sonrió encantada por la inusual muestra de simpatía. Incluso reconoció sus intentos por consolarla, y se encontró maravillada con ello.

—Por qué no nos traen algo de tomar —dijo Spencer y no hubo necesidad de nada más.

—No luzcas tan infeliz de estar con tú equipo —regañó Ian mientras las Omegas se alejaban.

—Me voy —masculló sin interés en quedarse con ellos.

—Voy contigo —apoyó Yuriy, por lo que Kai lo miró de soslayo. Al final se encogió de hombros, para darle a entender que no le importaba.

Mientras se alejaban, hubo un pequeño quejido sobre lo "poco divertidos" que eran. Considerando que se trataba de los Blitzkrieg Boys, sus palabras únicamente fueron graciosas. Aun así, en su camino hubo un par de miradas que los siguieron. Kai incluso pudo ver la manera atropellada con la que sus amigos se disculparon, con quien estuvieran hablando, para poder alcanzarlo.

—¡Kai! —llamó Tyson una vez salieron de la casa, con los demás pisando le los talones.

Había un deje preocupado, que ruso-japonés intentó empujar lejos. Por lo que se mostró tan indiferente como siempre, un vez giró para verlos.

Yuriy se quedó a su lado. Tal vez no era su asunto, pero él no había podido relajarse durante estos años. Siempre creyó que si en algún momento Kai decidía dejar el equipo, seria por los japoneses y aunque no podía decir que estaba equivocado, también era cierto que Hiwatari no le había dado motivos para seguir pensando de esa manera.

Con el tiempo, Kai lo dejó ser y por esta vez agradeció su presencia. Explicarles a sus amigos que los supresores no estaban trabajando, sólo desencadenaría una larga e inútil conversación, que no tenía solución ni un final razonable. Lo único que conseguiría era terminar atascado entre divagaciones, y propuestas que no iba a seguir.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Ray al mirar disimuladamente a Yuriy, para que se fuera.

—¿De qué? —dijo Kai sin ninguna emoción en la voz. Saber lo que querían, no significaba que iba a ponérselas fácil. Fingir demencia, sonaba como la mejor cosa por el momento.

Yuriy tuvo que mirarlo de reojo una sola vez, para recoger su renuencia en ir con ellos, así que cruzó los brazos y se quedó dónde estaba. Kai casi aprecio el gesto, mientras luchó por no sonreír ante la actitud incomoda de los demás.

—De…de…—divagó Tyson— ¡Del cumpleaños del abuelo!

¿Enserio?

Incluso el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. Ray y Max agacharon la mirada, Kenny se llevó una mano a la cara y Hilary masculló un "idiota" entre dientes.

—Por más que aprecie que intentes incluirme en sus reuniones familiares, el cumpleaños de tú abuelo fue la semana pasada —dijo Kai— .Y ya le envié una tarjeta.

—Uh, pero yo…

—Adiós Tyson.

Debía ser obvio que no quería hablar, por lo que sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. A su lado, Yuriy los miró sobre el hombro una sola vez. No iba a negar la extraña satisfacción de poderlos fastidiar. En especial porque el bicolor se quedó a su lado. Sin embargo, apenas se dio cuenta de ello, chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado con mal disimulado interés.

—Eso fue extraño.

—Ellos son extraños —dijo Kai tan estoico como siempre.

—No me había dado cuenta. Porque todos vamos oliendo a las personas como Hiro lo hace.

A Yuriy no le iban las sutilezas. Además, había algo molesto en ello. Sin embargo, debió carraspear antes de decir algo más, porque Kai lo miró de reojo antes de sonreír ligeramente.

—En Japón siempre suceden cosas raras Ivanov, intenta acostumbraste —señaló— .Nos vemos luego.

Sin nada más, se fue por una esquina diferente, hasta que desapareció entre las personas. Yuriy se quedó de pie, viendo sin entender que acababa de suceder, pero maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente buscó su aroma. Cuando no lo encontró, sólo chasqueó la lengua y siguió su propio camino.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¿Boom, qué *¬*?!

Ro: ¡Actualización ~(*¬*)~!

Ann: No saben lo mucho que disfruto escribiendo este Fic, así que espero que les guste el capítulo n0n.

Ro: Mulan y un universo omega son una extraña combinación Ne n¬nUU, pero aun así lo adoramos *¬*

Ann: Es extraño no tener que disculparme por la demora o.o (?

Ro: No me lo recuerdes u¬uUU.

Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

 **NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil)**

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann (rueda de felicidad): Kai es muy lindo O(*¬*)O!

Ro: Hai *¬*!

 **¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube°¬°!**


	4. BREAKOUT

Ann: ~(*¬*)~

Ro: ~(*¬*)~

Turba enfurecida: x¬x

Ro: Definitivamente estropeaste a la turba xD

Ann: Esperemos que sigan así, las prefiero de esa manera y no cobrando venganza =¬=

Ro: Si, ha sido un extraño cambio o.o

Ann: Hai o.o. ¿Un helado?

Ro: Si, ¿por qué no n.n?

Ann: Pero antes, tengo un anuncio importante o.o, la próxima actualización sera dentro de dos semanas, porque tender unas cortas vacaciones *¬*

Ro: ¿Listo?

Ann: Listo n.n

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u **inspirado en Mulan** xD. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai** , luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **Uke y Omega** *¬*.

 **UNIVERSO ALFA/BETA/OMEGA.**

CAPITULO CUATRO: BREAKOUT **(Foo Fighters)**

Ser un Alfa a veces es un asco. Si no fuera porque tienen más libertad y ventajas en este sistema de mierda, Kai no sabría qué es lo grandioso de ser uno. Claro que en algún punto se dio cuenta que estaba divagando sobre algo que no valía la pena, porque era un pensamiento tan inútil como cualquier otro.

Si era honesto, en este punto podría tener una contusión o estar a punto de sufrir una aneurisma. No sería tan extraño como suena. En realidad, no le sorprendería si fuera un punto intermedio entre ambas.

Aturdido, se dio cuenta que parte de sus discordantes pensamientos, se debían a la pobre chica Omega que temblaba al otro lado del callejón. La sola visión arrancó un gruñido de sus labios, mientras se puso de pie y escupió de lado.

El motivo por el que se encontraba en esa situación no era muy claro. Aunque no pudo distraerse en detalles, porque tenía un tipo tan alto como Spencer y con el doble de masa muscular, a menos de un metro de distancia. La amenaza en sus facciones, se debía a que "probablemente" lo golpeó con Dranzer.

—¿No te sienta bien el rechazo gordito? —preguntó Kai medio en burla— .Ella dijo que no.

—¡Es **MI** Omega!

Era un típico despliegue de poder Alfa. Kai frunció el ceño, sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar razonar.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y había salido del hotel por alguna razón; 5 minutos después, paso cerca de un callejón y escucho un sollozo. Una muchacha lloraba, le suplicaba a alguien que se detuviera, mientras era acorralada contra una pared y un basurero. Se encontraba parcialmente oculta, por lo que Hiwatari debió intentarse en el lugar para ver que sucedía. Medio segundo después, empujó al gorila que dejó un rastro de besos húmedos, mientras se mecía contra ella sin importar el llanto, o los desesperados gemidos para que parara.

La chica no olía como si fuera su Omega y aunque lo fuera, debía entender que no, significa no. Kai sentía que podía vomitar si acaso daba la vuelta, e ignoraba lo que sucedía. Su único consuelo es que ambos tenían la ropa todavía puesta.

Golpear al imbécil con Dranzer pudo parecer un poco excesivo, pero contrario a la opinión popular, el fénix no logró noquearlo _(que era todo el propósito del asunto)_ En todo caso, el gorila se volvió más agresivo ante la presencia de un rival. La única manera de explicarlo, era la adrenalina y la presión de haber invadido su territorio. Los instintos más primitivos lo estaban controlando y llevando al borde. Probablemente se desmayé cuando todo termine.

Eso también explicaría porque con el primer golpe, Kai se fue hacia atrás mientras Dranzer se tambaleo peligrosamente.

—Ella no es tuya —dijo Hiwatari quizás porque su sentido de supervivencia estaba atrofiado, o porque le gustaba fastidiar Alfas.

Como fuera, el último vestigio de autocontrol del gorila se rompió. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un puño se estrelló contra su mejilla. Su cerebro retumbo un instante, pero de alguna manera logró pegar los codos a las costillas para evitar la lluvia de golpes. De fondo, la Omega gritó algo parecido a _"Basta, ¡Lo vas a matar!"_ Pero no pudo asegurarlo, porque se encontró en el suelo.

Kai sabia defensa personal, era bueno en eso. Pero perdió el hilo del asunto, una vez lo sintió en su regazo mientras colocó un brazo en su pecho, para que se quedara quieto.

—Te gusta meterte con las cosas de los demás ¿uh?

El bicolor no sabía de lo que habla; no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía. Pero cuando sintió una mano desabrochar su cinturón, su respiración se enganchó. El gorila golpeó sus costillas y eso bastó para que se quedara quieto. También gimió entre dientes una maldición y escuchó que el otro se rio, en cuanto se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Vas a aprender a las malas, a no entrar en el territorio de otro.

La hebilla se soltó y el cierre bajo. A los Alfas, no les interesa otros Alfas de esta manera. Pero la violación no se trata sentimientos, es control y poder. Kai se quedó quieto un segundo, sólo un segundo, porque no necesito de nada más. Llamar a Dranzer que seguía girando en alguna parte ( _por sorprendente que pareciera),_ fue atontado y algo golpeado, lanzó el ataque más devastador que pudo.

Es triste, pero este no era el primer violador con el que ha tenido que lidiar. El truco es permanecer centrado, buscar una abertura, un único golpe para cambiar todo el asunto. Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero es la única que tenía.

—¿Qué…?

Cuando el fénix lo golpeó en la cabeza, el gorila cayó a un lado. El bicolor no dudo, giró y lo golpeó en la entrepierna una vez se puso de pie. No le importaba jugar sucio, ni patearlo un par de veces antes ir hacia la chica. El tipo lo merecía. Si moría nadie lo lamentaría, así que pudo haberle roto la nariz y astillado un brazo.

La Omega era un mar de lágrimas, sollozaba y tiritaba en una esquina, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Kai no tenía tiempo para esto, no cuando escupió de lado y llamó a Dranzer.

—¡Hey! —exclamó alguien desde la calle y esa fue su señal de partida.

Explicar porque tenía un Alfa semi-inconsciente iba a ser un jodido problema para ambos. Por lo que se apresuró a tomar su mano.

—¡Tengo un Alfa! —lloró al forcejear— ¡Es verdad! Tengo un Alfa, por favor.

—¡No te estoy reclamando! —aseguró Kai algo impaciente— .Vamos!

Esta vez fue una orden. En ese instante, vio el temblor que la acobijó; era difícil para un Omega no obedecer a un Alfa, aun uno falso. Pero sobre todo, ambos sabían que ir a una comisaria oliendo como si estuviera cerca de su calor, la metería en problemas. No dudarían en culparla por salir en ese estado. Por no tomar lo supresores. Por tentar al gorila. A él no le afectaba mucho, sólo era el tipo que ganó el derecho de tenerla.

Pero como no planeaba someterla a nada de eso, Kai sacó sus dos últimos supresores del bolsillo y se los pasó. Ella los recibió sin saber qué hacer, pero dejó de oponer resistencia cuando fue nuevamente halada. Aturdida, vio sobre el hombro la multitud que comenzaba a reunirse, por lo que apretó la mano del bicolor y lo siguió por un sucio pasaje hacia una calle principal. Agitada, se encontró corriendo hacia un parque, hasta que terminaron lo más lejos posible de cualquier persona.

Cuando se sintieron seguros, se sentaron en el pasto. El corazón le palpitaba a mil, pero cuando vio los supresores en su mano, abrió grandes los ojos.

—N-no puedo tomarlos. Son los últimos, tú pareja…

—Conseguiré mas en la tarde, mi pareja estará bien. Te lo aseguro —interrumpió Kai, en lo que podría ser la mitad de una verdad.

A cambio, la vio sonreír con alivio y una alegría difícil de disimular. Ella estaba con la ropa medio puesta, el cabello alborotado y marcas rojas en el cuello.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el bicolor, mientras la vio tragar la medicina con dificultad.

Un pequeño asentimiento fue su única respuesta. La Omega lucia avergonzada, cohibida y sin darse cuenta, algunas lágrimas bailaron por las esquinas de sus ojos. Kai se sintió un poco torpe, porque no estaba acostumbrado a esto de reconfortar personas, pero al final colocó una mano en su hombro. Eso pareció significar algo, porque la muchacha se le lanzó encima y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

No es como si pudiera culparla. En realidad, Hiwatari hizo una mueca cuando el olor del gorila se mezcló con el de ella. Ambos olían a él, pero de maneras muy diferentes. Por eso, envolvió los brazos alrededor de ese delgado y fino cuerpo, y ahogó un quejido.

Sus costillas no estaban rotas, pero dolía como el demonio. Sin mencionar que tenía un golpe mejilla y lo que parecía sangre seca en la cabeza.

—Shhh, está bien —murmuró contra su cabello.

Ella no dejó de llorar. En realidad se subió a su regazo y se recargo tanto en él, que al final terminó yéndose hacia atrás. No era algo que pudiera evitar, la Omega buscaba protección, aun cuando eso implicara fundirse con su cuerpo para lograrlo.

Él era la persona que la rescato. Si quisiera hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho. Por lo que se sintió segura a su lado.

—L-lo siento —gimoteo con pesadas lágrimas que mojaron el pecho de Kai.

—Está bien —aseguró con las manos en su espalda.

Era una posición extraña. Abrazando a una persona que no conocía e intentando reconfortarla. Pero aun así, Kai no se atrevió a moverse; no cuando ella apretó su camisa, incapaz de soltarlo. Era su bote salvavidas y se aferraría a él costara lo que costara.

Con un suspiro, el bicolor miró el cielo aun mientras murmura palabras de aliento, que se sentían extrañas en sus labios. Tal vez es porque ambos son Omegas que hay una conexión que ninguno comprende; es algo que los hace sentir cómodos en una extraña manera.

—Soy Kai —dijo en un tono despreocupado, quizás sólo para distraerla.

—Emma —sollozó, aunque se rio por lo bajo debido al extraño contexto.

—Ejem.

Claro que la tos fingida los tensó sin aviso. Presurosos, miraron a un lado donde los Blitzkrieg Boys los veían desde una distancia prudente. Kai sabia como se veían, así como también sabía que los rusos malinterpretaron la posición.

Por un lado fue un alivio, ya que no entraron en su "territorio". Pero por otro lado, las sonrisas socarronas que curvaron sus labios, desaparecieron casi tan rápido como olfatearon el aire.

Emma no olía a Kai, estaba impregnada con la esencia otro Alfa. Además, estaba llorando y Hiwatari parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea.

Cuando Yuriy dio un paso más cerca, el bicolor sólo pudo abrazarla con fuerza. Los supresores no habían hecho efecto, por lo que no dudaría en golpear a su capitán si acaso intentaba llevársela lejos. Ivanov no parecía tener esa intención, porque cuando se dio cuenta de su error, alzó las manos de modo conciliador y no volvió a moverse.

No era algo que calmará a Kai, en realidad, los miró a todos con los ojos entrecerrados y una amenaza escrita en su rostro.

—Tranquilo —dijo Yuriy— .Vayan a entrenar.

Le indicó a su equipo, pero los rusos tardaron un largo instante en obedecer. Sólo con eso Kai se tensó; inseguro si ellos se le vendrían encima, dominados por sus instintos.

Emma había dejado de llorar, pero estaba tiesa como una tabla, incluso la sintió temblar en sus brazos por sentirse acorralada. La vibración no fue precisamente agradable contra sus costillas magulladas.

—Vayan —repitió Yuriy al girar para verlos fijamente. Había un tinte peligroso en su voz, una amenaza que pareció sacarlos de su trance.

—Andando —dijo Bryan. Fue el primero en dar un paso hacia atrás, luego de haber salido del embrujo.

El alivio que relajo a Yuriy, hizo que Kai aflojara los hombros. Emma también pareció notar el cambio, pero sólo cuando se alejaron se atrevió a moverse. Tal vez se bajó del cuerpo contrario pero no fue muy lejos, por lo que el ruso-japonés la observó, antes de asentir ligeramente para darle a entender que el pelirrojo no era una amenaza.

No sabía cómo podía asegurarlo, pero Ivanov siempre ha tenido más control que los demás. Fue algo que agradecía, porque con un suspiro estrangulado, comenzó a sentarse.

—Te ves del asco —dijo Ivanov con aburrida indiferencia, una vez se paró a su lado.

—Cállate —áspero Kai al limpiarse la sangre del labio inferior, con el pulgar— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Yuriy siguió sus movimientos con detenimiento. Desde que lo vio abrazando a la Omega, no había dejado de hacerlo. Fue como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado; era extraño y tan intenso que se sintió mareado. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella no olía como si hubiera sido marcada por Kai, experimento un inusual alivio. Todo ocurrió en el mismo segundo. Estaba casi seguro que nunca había sentido nada parecido, pero no pudo pensar demasiado en ello.

Curioso, enarcó una ceja cuando aspiro de nuevo el olor de otro Alfa en el bicolor. Verlo golpeado sólo lo irritó. Por eso se demoró un momento en responder, aun mientras analizaba la delgada figura, en busca de algo que le indicara que estaba mal.

Cuando Hiwatari acomodo disimuladamente su ropa, sólo pudo afilar la mirada.

—Íbamos a entrenar aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Oh.

Bueno, eso explicaría porque encontró tan rápido el parque. Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza con más fuerza de la que pensó. Sinceramente, no sería lo más extraño que le hubiera pasado ese día.

—Voy a llevarla a su casa— comentó Kai.

Eso significaba que se iba a saltar el entrenamiento. Pero Yuriy asintió en comprensión, incluso se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Fue curioso, Kai estaba esperando alguna queja, incluso una mirada de desaprobación, pero no hubo ninguna. En realidad, el ruso lucía igual de neutro e indiferente que siempre.

—Bien, vamos.

—No tienes que venir.

—Ya sé que no.

Curioso, Kai parpadeó un par de veces en incomprensión. Pero sin nada más que decir, rodó los ojos antes de mirar a Emma. Ella saltó un poco cuando se convirtió en el centro de atención, pero cuando entendió que necesitaban indicaciones o de plano una dirección, sólo pudo removerse incomoda.

—Por aquí —señaló tímida, y con la voz ronca por el llanto y los gritos.

Sólo se movió cuando ellos lo hicieron primero.

En ningún momento se alejo de Kai, de hecho en algún punto se prendió de su brazo. Todavía temblaba, pero se erizó cuando se sintió observada. Asustada buscó el motivo, pero no había nadie salvo ellos tres. El amigo de Kai ni siquiera la había mirado dos veces, por lo que se convenció que era su imaginación.

—Este es Yuriy —dijo Kai de repente, una vez salieron del parque.

—Emma —saludo ella con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

El pelirrojo la saludo, pero Kai no les prestó atención. Esta era su manera de romper la tensión y si, sabía que era malo en esto, pero al menos estaba intentando. Así al menos Emma podría relajarse, si comprendía que su capitán no le haría nada.

—Es aquí.

Luego de 15 incómodos minutos de silencio, llegaron a un edificio al que entraron sin apenas titubear. El viaje en el ascensor fue tortuosamente lento y la música de fondo no iba acorde con la escena: una muchacha con la ropa casi desgarrada, un bicolor ensangrentado y un pelirrojo que a su lado, parecía brillar de lo limpio. Fue casi lógico que las otras dos personas que subían con ellos, se apiñaran en una esquina.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Emma jaló a Kai consiguió, mientras Yuriy los siguió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Tres puertas a la izquierda se detuvieron.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Hiwatari al colocar una mano sobre la suya. Ella temblaba tanto que no lograba meter la llave en la cerradura. La muchacha quizás salto con el tacto, pero le entregó la llave.

Apenas la puerta se abrió, Kai tuvo dos escasos segundos para mirar el pequeño apartamento, antes que Emma comenzara a llorar.

—Pasen…yo…—dijo con la voz quebrada al caminar algo inestable hacia un cuarto. Cuando regresó, tenía una cajita en las manos— .Lo siento…yo tengo que ba-bañarme.

Una mirada al maltrecho muchacho que la salvo, hizo que lo abrazara de repente. Yuriy se mantuvo al margen, pero no tan lejos como para que olvidaran que seguía ahí. Emma se disculpó por millonésima vez y le dio al pelirrojo la cajita con algo de torpeza, ya que no se fiaba del Alfa. En realidad, pasaría mucho tiempo antes que pudiera fiarse de uno.

—¿Deberíamos irnos? —preguntó Yuriy.

—En cuanto llegue su Alfa.

—No va a estar muy feliz de vernos.

—Seguramente.

Era obvio que no estaría contento de tener dos extraños cerca de su Omega, que por cierto estaba en calor, pero Kai no iba a dejarla sola hasta que estuviera seguro que estaba bien. Por eso, se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras el ruso fue a la cocina. El suave "Plof" que surgió cuando se hundió en el mueble, logró que sonriera con suavidad.

—Eso es innecesario —señaló cuando Yuriy arrastró una silla y se sentó al frente. Tenía un recipiente con agua y algunos limpiones.

—Sólo cállate —dijo mientras el otro hizo un puchero de manera inconsciente, probablemente por ser tratado como un niño. Era un gesto un poco lindo, aunque intentó omitir el pensamiento.

—¡Wow!

…además, quien puede pensar en algo cuando Kai saltó como un gato asustado apenas tocó sus costillas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Hiwatari al sujetar sus manos.

—Me di cuenta que evitabas mover el brazo. Pensé que tal vez te habías lastimado la clavícula, pero Emma te ha estado jalando de un lado a otro, así que no era eso. —comentó con simpleza— .Buscar el motivo en las costillas, sonó como una idea tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Debes estar muy satisfecho —ironizo con un tono mordaz.

—Es difícil ser un genio.

Una leve sonrisa divertida, curvó los labios de Kai y se odio por ello. Ivanov era un idiota.

—Bueno genio, mis costillas no están rotas.

—Déjame ver —insistió Yuriy. Y ésta vez el bicolor rodó los ojos, antes lo soltarlo lentamente.

Sus dedos apenas se tocaron, pero crearon un gracioso hormigueo que viajó por la espalda del pelirrojo. Fue algo que dejó de lado, porque cuando tocó sus costillas, sus dedos presionaron lo suficiente para buscar ese "algo" que le indicara que estaba roto, pero no tanto como para ser el causante de una lesión.

—Te dije que no era nada.

—Nh —musitó Yuriy al soltarlo poco convencido. Tal vez no estaban rotas, quizás luxadas, pero no era algo que pudiera asegurar. Por ello, tomó el recipiente con agua, con la clara intención de empezar a limpiar.

—Sabes que yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, ¿cierto?

—Ya es bastante malo que estemos aquí Hiwatari, es mejor sino nos movemos demasiado.

Kai entendía lo que decía. El Alfa no iba a apreciar que estuvieran husmeando por el apartamento, y ni hablar de su apariencia maltrecha y la de su novia. Por lo que ir a buscar otro baño para limpiarse por sí mismo, estaba descartado.

—Has lo que quieras —resopló de mala gana.

Era un poco infantil, pero al menos era la señal que Yuriy estaba esperando, así que humedeció uno de los paños y comenzó a limpiar. Hasta ahora no había preguntado qué sucedió. Por la apariencia de ambos, podía hacerse una idea. Además, no era de su incumbencia. Se dijo que si estaba ahí, era porque era su obligación como capitán cuidar de su jugador. Intento convencerse, hasta que tocó con suavidad debajo de su ojo derecho.

—Vas a necesitar hielo.

El bicolor se fue hacia atrás y siseo enojado, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el ruso sujetara su rostro con una mano.

—Quédate quieto —dijo Yuriy por lo bajo, mientras limpió un lado de su rostro, donde había sangre seca.

También tenía pequeñas virutas en el rostro, que señalaban que en algún punto había terminado en el suelo o contra una pared. Probablemente peleó en un callejón; Yuriy lo sabía por experiencia propia. Aunque no era algo de lo que iba a hablar, así que se distrajo cuando miró sus nudillos. Ese día no llevaba los guantes, por lo que pudo verlos rojos y lacerados. Fue extraño, pero una ola de orgullo lo invadió.

Confundido, negó disimuladamente la cabeza, mientras volvió a mojar el paño. Sabia que el ruso-japonés era un duro oponente, sin mencionar que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por si solo. Pero en algún punto entre ese momento y el presente, se encontró delineando los finos labios de Kai con los dedos. Él tenía un labio partido, por lo que lo acarició con suavidad. Cuando lo sintió alejarse, colocó una mano tras su nuca para que se quedara quieto.

—Tienes una herida en la cabeza —señaló sin razón aparente, mientras miraba fijamente ese par de infiernos carmín— .Creo que va a necesitar puntos.

—Nh.

Ambos hablaban por lo bajo. Aunque no parecían darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Despacio, Yuriy alzó el paño y comenzó a limpia. Sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente, cuando trazó un húmedo camino por esos finos contornos. Incluso el mismo se lamió los labios por sentirlos secos.

—¡Oh, wow! —exclamó Emma al frenar en seco—. Yo… traía algo de medicina.

Dijo mientras Yuriy se fue hacia atrás para sentarse mejor. Emma tenía una sudadera y una camisa negra sin mangas. Su cabello todavía gotea y se ve tan confundida, que no sabía si retroceder o acercarse. Era estúpido pensar así, porque ambos muchacho eran Alfas y su mente le hacía ver cosas que no existían.

Ellos no estaban a punto de besarse. Era ridículo.

—¿Qué clase de medicina? —preguntó Kai al apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldar del sofá.

En ese ángulo, algunos mechones rebeldes cayeron hacia adelante. Lucia completamente descuidado pero tan relajado y tranquilo, que Yuriy debió mirar un poco más. La luz que entraba, hicieron su piel pareciera suave y delicada. Además, el hecho que dejara descubierto el cuello, logró que apretara los puños. Si él fuera un Omega, sería una invitación para dejar una marca. Por lo que se encontró siguiendo el camino hacia su mandíbula, hasta que terminó de nuevo en sus labios.

—Tengo analgésicos, relajantes musculares, antinflamatorios y algo de antiséptico y alcohol —divagó con torpeza al mirar lo que había traído. Fue estúpido olvidarlo, cuando no hacia menos de cinco minutos que los había seleccionado.

—Emma —empezó Kai al intentar pararse, ya que la muchacha parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

—¡EMMA!

Sin embargo, antes que alguien pudiera moverse, un muchacho rubio entró y se precipito al interior como si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort lo viniera persiguiendo. Así como los dos Blade luchadores habían previsto, apenas los vio, su expresión cambio totalmente.

—¡No, Shun! —exclamó Emma al correr hacia su novio, que tenía toda la intención de atacar a los otros dos —¡Espera!

Kai y Yuriy se habían puesto de pie, en alerta por la amenaza. No lucían ni un poco amedrentados o siquiera preocupados, pero eso puso histérico al otro.

—¡Él me salvó! ¡ME SALVÓ! —gritó Emma mientras forcejeaba para mantenerlo a raya —.Me salvó.

Repitió. Cuando su voz se quebró fue difícil ignorarla. Shun terminó sosteniéndola por los brazos, porque su novia era incapaz de sostenerse. Le temblaban las piernas, estaba llorando otra vez y se hacía un lio cuando hablaba.

—Había…había un tipo y-y él casi…y yo lo-lo siento —dijo con pesadas lagrimas que delinearon su rostro— .Lo siento.

—Shhhh, está bien cariño. Todo está bien —dijo Shun al abrazarla.

—Él me sal-vó —dijo entre sollozos desde su pecho— .Terminó herido y casi…a él también… ¡Oh Dios! Casi…. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento tanto!

—No es tú culpa —aseguró Shun.

Yuriy se sentía un intruso, incluso parecía tan confundido como Shun. Pero cuando escuchó a Emma decir "casi" y "a él también", sus ojos relampaguearon. No quería llenar los espacios en blanco, pero estaban ahí, flotando e insinuando que quizás el bicolor estuvo a punto de ser violado. Ya bastante malo era que Kai oliera a otro Alfa, pero pensar que el bastardo lo tocó con intenciones de marcarlo, logró que apretara los puños hasta hacerse daño.

Estaba furioso.

—Voy a tomar estas —dijo Kai al recoger una de las pastas que Emma dejó caer con la llegada de su novio— ¿De acuerdo? Gracias —concluyó cuando nadie le contesto.

Fue un poco incómodo agacharse, por el dolor en las costillas, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Cuando se irguió, obtuvo un sinfín de _"gracias"_ que escaparon entre la voz agrietada de Emma. Cuando la vio sonreír entre el rostro enrojecido y las lágrimas, no pudo sino corresponder el gesto.

—Vas a estar bien —dijo antes de salir con Ivanov tras su espalda.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. No sentía que fuera su lugar, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza para despedirse y salir del lugar. Llegar a la calle fue casi relajante. Sin embargo el peso de las palabras de Emma lo hicieron sentir inquieto. Quizás por eso observó de reojo al bicolor. Los golpes sólo indicaban que recibió una paliza. Eso obviamente no le decía nada, por lo que la respuesta debía estar bajo la ropa. La que le había visto arreglar en el parque.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Eso salió mal de muchas maneras. Kai incluso dejó de caminar y lo miró. Yuriy se veía un poco incómodo, por lo que intentó corregir lo que quería decir.

—En mi habitación.

…no está haciendo ningún progreso ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kai con curiosidad. Él tiene su propia habitación desde que rechazó la oferta de Tyson para quedarse en el dojo, así que no entendía lo que su capitán quería decir.

—Bueno…—empezó al señalarlo. Lo hace con un ademan que lo apunta de arriba abajo— .Te ves horrible.

—Gracias Ivanov. Eso era lo que quería escuchar en este momento.

—Tks, has lo que quieras.

Al final, Yuriy termina gruñendo. Incluso se patea mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Así que sin darle tiempo de responder, se adelanta y maldice por lo bajo. No era sencillo de explicar, en realidad Tyson y los demás pasaban tanto tiempo en el hotel, que sólo quería ahorrarle la molestia de tener que dar explicaciones. O al menos, eso es lo que le diría a todo el mundo. Pero la verdadera razón era mucho más profunda. Sinceramente, prefería no pensar en lo que se dice a sí mismo, porque la respuesta le asusta.

—Gracias.

Sólo con algo tan pequeño, Yuriy se queda pegado a la tierra. Despacio, gira hacia el muchacho que hace no más de dos horas estuvo sangrando y casi fue violado. Él tiene un ojo morado, el labio partido y una serie de golpes distribuidos aquí y allá. También está despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y sin embargo luce lindo, mientras le agradece por la poca ayuda que le ha ofrecido.

—¿Uh?

Yuriy casi cree que no ha escuchado bien. Por la forma en que Hiwatari lo mira, no va a repetir lo que dijo. En realidad resopla y comienza a caminar de nuevo. Es curioso, pero el ambiente se vuelve ligero.

—Oh…Uh…tengo algo que hacer —dijo Kai de la nada, luego de unos 5 minutos de silencio— .Te veo en 10 minutos. Que sean 15

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Ivanov asiente con torpeza, mientras lo ve alejarse. No sabe si por sus palabras significa que va a aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero es inútil preguntar cuando no lo tiene cerca. El abandono lo hace sentir extraño, pero sin querer centrarse en ello, resopla y sigue su camino, aunque cada fibra de su ser le dice que debe resguardar al bicolor y proporcionarle de todo el confort que necesite.

Maldita sea.

Cuando olfatea el aire, percibe el aroma mezclado de Kai con ese bastardo. Con un gruñido, mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y decide regresar al hotel.

Si tenia suerte podría averiguar dónde ocurrió el incidente. No porque fuera a rastrear al tipo que atacó a Hiwatari. Pero si casualmente llegaba a enterarse, se dijo que los accidentes ocurren ¿cierto?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Boom Baby! ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: ¡Actualización ~(*¬*)~!

Ann: Adoro a Kai, ¡Es tan lindooooo *¬*!

Ro: Yuriy también lo es *¬*. Se preocupa a su terca manera xD.

Ann: Sólo están fase de negación, ya se le pasara ñ¬n.

Ro: Oks gente, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo n0n. Recuerden que la próxima actualización será dentro de dos semanas n-n.

Ann: ¡Vacaciones \\(*¬*)/!

Ro: Yay! \\(*¬*)/

Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

 **NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil)**

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: (ノ*¬*)ノヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ)

 **¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube°¬°!**


	5. WHY WORRY

Ann: ¡Boom Baby *¬*!

Ro: Hemos vuelto como lo prometimos n0n

Ann: Luego de unas pequeñas y lindas vacaciones que nos dejaron como nuevas n0n.

(Turba enfurecida, tomando té en la casa de Ann): =¬=

Ro: Esto siempre me perturba de alguna manera o.o

Ann: Es mejor a que intenten matarnos u¬uUUU

Ro: Hai u¬uUUU

Ann: Por cierto, un anuncio rápido, la próxima semana será el turno de mi fic "De la mano" por lo que este Fic quedara pendiente para dentro de dos semanas ¡No me maten TT0TT!

Ro: Ann no puede actualizar dos Fics al mismo tiempo u¬uUUU

Ann: Es difícil TT¬TT, el fantasma-de-las-no-actualizaciones me asecha en las noches TT^TT (rincón oscuro)

Ro: Hai, hai, yo te creo u¬uUU.

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u **inspirado en Mulan** xD. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai** , luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **Uke y Omega** *¬*.

 **UNIVERSO ALFA/BETA/OMEGA.**

CAPITULO CINCO: WHY WORRY **(Set It Off)**

Había algo extraño en pensar, que ese hermoso y soleado día se estaba burlando de su estado de ánimo. Una escena nublosa y algo tormentosa, sería la imagen perfecta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yuriy Ivanov, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos, en una actitud enfurruñada mientras DJ. Jazzman explicaba la primera prueba del torneo. Tras su espalda, su equipo repetía la estrategia como si no la hubieran escuchado mil veces. Cansado, resopló y miró ese cielo increíblemente azul con un inexplicable mal humor. Kai parecía tan aburrido como él, pero fue un poco divertido ver como los hizo callar con un crudo comentario.

El bicolor lucia mejor. La hinchazón en el ojo desaparecido casi por completo y sólo tenía un par de pequeños golpes que podrían pasar fácilmente como consecuencia de un arduo entrenamiento. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, así que podía jurar que Kai cubrió parte de los golpes con maquillaje. Era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado gracias a Boris, aunque no traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Claro que su mal genio no tenía que ver con eso, en realidad se debía a la información que consiguió "casualmente" sobre el atacante de su jugador y al que "tal vez" fue a ver. Entrar en la habitación no resulto particularmente difícil, ni averiguar dónde estaba. Aun así, fue extraño explicar el orgullo que experimento al ver al tipo en una camilla, inconsciente por los golpes. Por eso, tomó con descuido la historia médica que reposaba al final de la cama y la leyó con una aburrida expresión. Luego de un par de minutos observó al hombre con total neutralidad, hasta que se centró en los medicamentos que le eran suministrados.

Ser impulsivo no hacia parte de su personalidad. Es cierto que nadie lo reconoció y se movió con la misma destreza que siempre utilizaba en las misiones, pero eso era lo que precisamente le molestaba. Kai estuvo en peligro ¿y qué hizo él?, rastreo al bastardo que le hizo daño y le quitó la morfina.

—Hn.

Que estupidez.

—Nos vamos —dijo Ian— .Ya van a comenzar.

Con eso sus pensamientos fueron cortados. Un asentimiento bastó para despedirse de los demás, mientras Kai y él se quedaron dónde estaban. La prueba de ese día era de supervivencia en la montaña. Las cámaras y los fans que gritaban detrás de la barda de seguridad, únicamente lograron que los miraran con aburrida indiferencia.

La meta se encontraba en la cima, pero imaginar que había un montón de trampas ocultas sonaba lógico. Además, las mochilas que les dieron no tenían lo necesario para cubrir el terreno; probablemente tendría que tomar lo que necesitaran de los demás equipos. Eso también significaba que las mochilas eran diferentes.

El kit básico de los Blitzkrieg Boys constaba de un par de latas de comida, botellas vacías, una tienda de acampar, una bolsa de dormir, fósforos, líquido para iniciar una fogata y una linterna. No había abrigos, ni un cambio de ropa o siquiera baterías para la linterna. Sin mencionar que tampoco tenían repuestos para sus blades. Sinceramente sonaba como una arena de la muerte y no un torneo amistoso.

Tal vez la BBA-Revolution vendría corriendo si le pedían una alianza, pero Yuriy y Kai se negaron casi de inmediato cuando los demás lo sugirieron, por eso Dinastia F serían sus aliados. No eran débiles, pero en caso de ser traicionados podrían con ellos.

—Hay cámaras por toda la montaña —dijo Julia al pararse a un lado del ruso-japonés— .También micrófonos.

—Era de esperarse —respondió Yuriy sin demasiado interés, dado que nadie les puso micrófonos ni había camarógrafos siguiéndolos— .Esto parece un reality show.

—Yo estaba pensando en los Juegos del Hambre —señaló Raul con un tono algo altivo que hizo resoplar al pelirrojo, pero arrancó una pequeña sonrisa en Kai.

—Sólo para dejarlo claro, si llegan a romper la alianza los destruiremos —dijo Julia con cínica desenvoltura.

—Contrario a la opinión pública, cumplimos nuestras promesas —respondió Hiwatari— .La alianza durara hasta llegar a la cima.

Ellos no eran los únicos que tenían aliados, por lo que los hermanos se cruzaron de brazos en un gesto graciosamente coordinado, en el que miraron de reojo a los demás en un intento por descubrir cómo se formaron los equipos.

Sin interés en ellos, Kai se perdió en el boscoso paisaje. Con un cubrimiento tan intenso y una prueba que apenas les permitió alistarse en un par de horas, el tema de sus supresores lo tenía inquieto. No podía estar tomándolos en televisión nacional, por lo que debió llamar a Judy apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

—" _Espero que sepas que te has metido en un buen lío"_ —le dijo la mujer apenas contestó— " _¿Haz pensando cómo pagarme?"_

—" _¿Pastel y café?"_

—" _Buen chico"_

Cansado respiró hondo, hasta que Yuriy lo miró y debió fingir demencia de la silenciosa pregunta que hacia sin hablar. A cambio, terminó prestándole atención a DJ. Jazzman que explicaba las reglas y el procedimiento a seguir.

—…en sus mapas verán 3 puntos de encuentros, que serán señalados con una bandera y cinco mochilas que les ayudaran a subir al siguiente nivel. Así que deben ser rápidos o quedaran fuera.

—Nos quitaron los mapas —dijo Jhonny al alzar la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases.

—Esos relojes que tienen en las muñecas no son solo para dar la hora, también tienen incorporados los mapas y los puntos de encuentro. Además es su rastreador. Si se los quitan, lo pierden o lo intercambian con otro jugador, están fuera. No ataque los relojes o también están fuera. Destrozar un blade, herir directamente a un blade luchador ya sea psicológica o físicamente, es un GRAN adiós.

—Ya entendimos viejo. No te despeines —gritó Daichi y a cambio hubo un coro de risitas que hicieron resoplar al DJ.

Pero ajenos a la explicación, Tyson junto con Ray y Max se acercaron a Kai, que se apartó del lado de Yuriy sin apenas pensar.

—No va a cambiar de equipo ¿verdad? —preguntó Raul.

—Cálmate niño —áspero Yuriy igual de tranquilo que siempre, aunque sólo fuera en apariencia.

Tyson era una persona de la que desconfiaba en este tema. Si fuera posible, diría que quería seducir al bicolor para que volviera a su equipo, aunque Yuriy no estaba muy seguro. En realidad, el pensamiento era medio extraño, por lo que intentó olvidarlo.

—Hn —gruñó con los puños apretados.

A pocos pasos, los antiguos Blade Breaker rodearon a su amigo. Ray y Tyson era casi tan altos como Ivanov; Max era el único que compartía su estatura. Era algo que siempre notaba porque los tres los resguardaban aunque no tuvieran la necesidad. Debían ser sus instintos Alfas.

—Arreglaste tú problemas con….con…—titubeó Tyson por lo bajo, en una actitud tan sospechosamente llamativa, que Kai rodó los ojos.

—Si lo hice —cortó— .No tienen por qué preocuparse.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó Ray.

—Judy. Ella me ayudo.

Hubo suspiros de alivio apenas se mencionó a la científica, pero cuando una mano se posó en su hombro miró a Tyson. Ellos estaban preocupados por sus supresores, por lo que se relajó un poco al verlos sonreír.

—¿Qué te dio?

—Se los diré después de la prueba —sonrió con un gesto algo insolente.

—Oh, vamos Kai —se quejó Max.

—Que tengan un buen día señores —bromeó con mordaz desenvoltura.

Cuando volvió al lado de Yuriy, su capitán debió fingir desinterés para no preguntar; de todas maneras dudaba que le fuera a responder. Julia por otro lado, intentó interrogarlo. En realidad bromeo un poco y le sonrió hasta Raul se unió a ella. A Hiwatari no pareció importarle, en realidad casi podía jurar que lo vio sonreír. Suponía que tenía sentido, después de todo Dinastía F fue sugerencia suya.

—¿Listos? —dijo DJ. Jazzman— ¡Fuera!

La exclamación de partida lo despertó; sin pensar salió corriendo junto con los demás. Todos los equipos tenían puntos de partida diferentes para evitar enfrentamientos al inicio. Por ello pasaron las siguientes dos horas leyendo el mapa y buscando el camino más corto hacia la bandera. Tal vez no podían ver a los demás Blade luchadores con sus relojes, pero eso no significaba que fueran a bajar la guardia.

—Por aquí —dijo Julia hacia un rio.

—Parece una trampa —dijo Yuriy al ver que la fuente de agua no tenían custodia.

—Bueno, eso nos ahorra el problema de tener que buscar a los demás —sonrió descarada. Enfrentar a un equipo sonaba tan bien como hacerlo más tarde, así que una vez de acuerdo, los cuatro avanzaron por el irregular y boscoso terreno.

Hacía calor, sólo eran las 10 de la mañana, pero hacia tanto calor que pronto comenzaron a sudar. La información general del encuentro decía que iban a enfrentar tres climas diferentes. La humedad del bosque y el frio de la nieve eran lógicos, pero el tercer clima era un misterio. Pero sin poder llevar cambios de ropa, debieron conformarse con la que les dieron: todos tenían los mismos pantalones negros y las camisetas oscuras de mangas grises. El material era ligero y perfecto para el bosque; incluso los guantes eran cómodos, pero enfrentar otro clima en este estado iba a ser un problema.

—¿Cómo es que tienen agua? —preguntó el bicolor, cuando Raul sacó un termo de su mochila y comenzó a beber.

—Es nuestro "regalo" —respondió el muchacho— ¿Qué tienen ustedes?

El agua era un regalo útil, eso evitaba desviaciones y permitía llegar a la bandera más rápido. Sin mencionar que deshidratarse no es la idea más divertida del mundo.

—Una tienda de acampar —dijo Kai y Julia asintió complacida con la información.

—Sólo tenemos 10 botellas. Ahórrenlas.

Podía ser una prueba de supervivencia, pero si acaso alguno tenia algún incidente médico, lo iban a sacar. No había nada honorable en eso, por lo que todos eliminaron el pensamiento. Mientras les entregaban un par de botellas, los hermanos se miraron con un tipo de comunicación sin palabras, en el que terminaron riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Yuriy.

—No digo que no estén alerta, pero deberían relajarse un poco —dijo Raul por los lanzadores que los otros dos llevaban en las manos. Cuando no le hicieron caso, escuchó a Julia resoplar de manera dramática.

Durante los próximos 5 minutos caminaron en silencio, hasta que hubo un pequeño crujido. Fue lo suficientemente audible para que dejaran de caminar, pero antes de siquiera advertirlo una lluvia de blades salió de los arboles con tanta velocidad, que debieron salir corriendo. Alguien había activado una trampa pero oculta como estaba, no tuvieron la oportunidad de buscarla, no cuando las bestias bit fueron lanzadas para ayudarse a cubrir.

Guiados por la trampa, se encontraron en una pequeña pendiente. Julia fue la primera en llegar, pero dudo al ver que había una serie de pequeños troncos que tendría que saltar para llegar al otro lado. En el fondo, estaba el rio.

Ella miró sobre el hombro para asegurarse que Raúl la seguía, lo hizo sólo una vez porque saltar era difícil. Sin mencionar que algunos blades los siguieron; se desplazaron en el aire y los hicieron frenar de golpe. No sólo fue complicado como el infierno, sino que estar a metros sobre una trampa de agua podía resultar aterrador. Tal vez por eso Kai se las arregló para tomar la delantera, donde aprovechando la posición uso a Dranzer para resguardar a los demás, hasta que Julia lo alcanzó. Un par de minutos después, su hermano la siguió y al final Yuriy que cuidaba la retaguardia.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Raúl al saltar sobre el bicolor.

Fue innecesario aun cuando un blade planeaba darle en la cabeza. Por ello, el ruso-japonés se quejó cuando se encontró en el suelo. Probablemente hubiera reclamado, pero mientras se sentó, la rubia y el capitán ruso se encargaron de asegurar el perímetro. Fue algo que noto vagamente, ya que el olor de un Omega lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se sintió descolocado. Considerando que no podía percibir su propio aroma, esto fue toda una sorpresa.

Raúl debió notar su desconcierto cuando se miraron a los ojos, porque se fue hacia atrás con más rapidez de la que debería.

Un Omega. Otro Omega.

Era difícil para Kai saber qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo, pero podía jurar que dejó de respirar. Aunque su desconcierto debió encender una alarma en Julia, porque se lanzó contra Raúl para cuidarlo como una leona.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo Yuriy luego de eliminar el ultimo blade. La sola pregunta bastó para que todos entraran en pánico.

—Vamos por agua —dijo Kai al levantarse con calma para no llamar la atención— .Raúl se golpeó la cabeza.

Ivanov asintió luego de darle una mirada al muchacho, pero no intentó acercarse más. Julia tenía una mano contra su cabeza y otra alrededor de sus hombros, en lo que podría ser un gesto protector. Pero antes de poder indagar en el asunto, Kai lo empujó con suavidad para que empezara a caminar. Desde esa distancia no podía olerlo, era algo que el bicolor sabia.

—Volveremos en 15 minutos —aseguró el ruso-japonés. Eso debería ser suficiente para que los supresores funcionaran.

Aun así, volvieron luego de 20 luego de luchar contra uno de los equipos nuevos, cuyo nombre olvidaron fácilmente. Resultó decepcionantemente fácil, pero consiguieron algo de medicina, una soga y otro par de latas de comida. Cuando volvieron, Kai no pudo evitar notar que Julia y Raúl lucían inquietos. No sabían que hacer, a donde huir, ni cómo actuar. Parecían un par de animales acorralados, unos que podrían ponerse violentos si se sentía amenazados o siquiera un poco presionados.

—¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? —preguntó Kai.

—¿Mejor? —divagó Raúl con la guardia baja. Quizás estaba esperando que digiera cualquier cosa menos eso, pero si Yuriy notó la duda en su voz no lo mencionó; estaba ocupando repartiendo lo que consiguieron en partes iguales, ya que Dinastía F había compartido su agua.

La escena parecía un poco absurda para Julia, porque los miró sin saber que estaba sucediendo. Probablemente pensó que Hiwatari los iba a delataran o algo parecido. Confundida, se puso de pie en un gesto tan brusco que hasta el pelirrojo la miró.

—¡Di-dijeron que se iban 15 minutos! —reclamó— .Pensamos que…que…

—¿Qué habíamos roto la alianza? —ayudo Kai antes que se delatara sola— .Raúl sólo se golpeó la cabeza, no es gran cosa.

Los hermanos titubearon. Dudaron de todo el asunto sin saber si Kai de verdad pensaba que se había golpeado la cabeza, o no llegó a percibir su aroma.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Considerando las cámaras ocultas, no era el lugar adecuado para hablar del asunto, así que ambos asintieron mansos.

—Andando, todavía nos falta mucho para llegar a la bandera —dijo Yuriy.

Raúl bebió de su botella otra vez. Debía ser su supresor diluido; Kai pensó en ello, pero el efecto se acorta más rápido y eso no sería prudente considerando la cantidad de medicina que ha estado consumiendo últimamente. Casi estuvo tentado en darle una de las barras de granola que Judy hizo para él, pero eso no sólo lo dejaría en evidencia sino que agotaría su propio suministro. Después de todo era algo experimental y lo último que quería era quedarse sin ellos.

Teóricamente, de las cuatro barras que llevaba consigo, debía comer una mitad en la mañana y otra en la noche. La prueba tenía un tiempo límite de tres días, por lo que la 4 barra era para emergencias.

—Puedo cuidarme sólo —dijo Raul cuando caminó a su lado, por lo que Kai tuvo que sonreír.

—Por supuesto que puedes. No estarías con nosotros si no lo creyera.

Esta vez fue el turno del muchacho de sonreír. No es como si fuera a confiar en él sólo porque no le ha dicho a Yuriy que era un Omega; Kai entendía que estuviera a la defensiva. Aun así, esto tendría que servir por el momento. En silencio, volvió a caminar al lado del pelirrojo mientras Raúl lo observó algo confundido. Seguramente esperaba que se pegara a su lado, incluso lo escuchó reírse divertido por tener su espacio y que no lo tratara como una cosa frágil, o una carga para la prueba.

—¿Por qué de repente estas preocupado por ellos? —preguntó Ivanov y a su lado, lo vio pensar en lo siguiente que debería decir.

—No es nada.

Desde la distancia Julia lo observaba. Kai podría tener problemas cuando la prueba terminara, porque la Alfa sentía que su Omega estaba en peligro. No decía que ambos tuvieran una relación romántica, hablaba de su instinto de protección; uno que la puso de mal genio durante todo el día. Incluso frunció el ceño y lo siguió con una mirada cazadora.

Un par de horas después, Yuriy intentó aflojar los hombros al sentirse tenso. No sabía que sucedía con Julia, pero la amenaza hacia Hiwatari lo puso algo arisco. Hace no más de un par de días que Kai fue atacado, por lo que se dijo que si se sentía presionado era porque debía cuidar a su jugador. Era algo que se repetía mucho últimamente, quizás porque era más fácil convencerse de esa manera.

—Hn.

Incomodo, respiró hondo. El golpe en las costillas de Kai no era una fractura, pero podría serlo con el incentivo adecuado. El bicolor no se había quejado, jamás lo hacía, pero podía ver que a veces su mirada flaqueaba cuando lanzaba. Era algo leve, pero ahí estaba. Así que cuando la rubia caminó a su lado, sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho? —preguntó Julia luego del almuerzo.

Conforme ascendían el frio aumento, pero Kai la vio de reojo sin demasiado interés. Ella se tomó su tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle, quizás incluso para calmarse y no decir algo delante de las cámaras, así que debió hacer lo mismo.

—Estamos juntos en esto ¿de acuerdo? La alianza no se va a romper, no ahora, no en un futuro próximo —aseguró con calma y la confianza suficiente para que la rubia parpadeara en confusión— .Ahora concéntrate antes que nos ataquen.

Julia terminó asintiendo algo desconfiada, pero Raúl a su lado sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro. Sólo han pasado medio día juntos, pero al parecer dijo las palabras adecuadas porque al final los vio más calmados.

—La bandera está cerca —dijo Yuriy al acomodarse junto a Kai— .Andando.

Sin chaquetas para el frio ni nada que los resguardara, Dinastía F se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por conservar el calor que tan afanosamente se les escapaba entre temblores. Una mirada hacia ese cielo gris mostró que pronto iba a nevar, pero cuando alguien se quejó y los rusos se burlaron del poco aguante, el ambiente cambio. Fue un humor ligero y agradable, algo que bastó para que Yuriy aflojara la mano que llevaba su lanzador.

La prueba le recordaban las que hacia Boris, sólo que la versión osito-cariñosito. Los organizadores del torneo los estaban cuidado como si fueran rosas delicadas _(por así decirlo)_ Pero el pelirrojo no iba a mentir, esto era divertido. Siempre le han gustado los juegos tácticos y en esta ocasión, no tendría que preocuparse porque alguien intentara asesinarlo mientras dormía.

Al final terminó sonriendo. Pero cuando quitó una rama particularmente gruesa del camino, vio a los Majestics y a la PPB-All Starz ir por las dos últimas mochilas, desde caminos diferentes. Ellos estaban parcialmente ocultos, por lo que se agazaparon listos para un ataque sorpresa. Una mirada y luego hubo bestias bit desplazándose por el lugar, con una velocidad de vértigo.

Julia y Raul se harían cargo de los Majestic, por lo que Max sonrió casi tan rápido como Kai lo hizo. Esto no iba a ser fácil, pero cuando los anillos de pelea chocaron hubo una onda expansiva que los deslizó ligeramente en el suelo. Fue un agradable recordatorio para el bicolor, el mismo que le decía que jugar era divertido porque sus amigos lo hacían divertido.

Sin embargo, así de improbable como podía ser, Brooklyn cayó desde una pendiente con gracia y encanto felino, mientras Zeus separó a Dranzer y Draciel.

—Espero no interrumpir —sonrió encantador, justo cuando una ola oscura apareció. Fue un ataque inesperado que primero golpeó a Max y Rick, y que arrastró a los demás hacia atrás, donde Garland se acercó para contener a Dinastí los Majestics— .Kai.

Yuriy que estaba cerca, tomó su mano sin apenas pensar. Lo hizo cuando una esfera negra los envolvió. No podía ver nada salvo a Kai y las mochilas que estaban en su respectivo pedestal. Fue como si el mundo se detuviera.

Claro que Ivanov no pudo distraerse mucho, porque podía jurar que la mirada de Brooklyn tuvo un despliegue de fastidio.

—¿Qué dices de una alianza? —preguntó el capitán de BEGA.

—Deberías mejorar tus interacciones sociales, y preguntar las cosas como la maldita gente normal —interrumpió Yuriy cansado de las extrañas acciones del otro.

—Ya tenemos a Dinastía F —respondió Kai sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Puede que los rusos aparentaran calma, pero ambos tenían sus lanzadores fuertemente asidos y estaban tan alerta, que casi rayaban en lo paranoico. Sólo bastaba la más leve y sospechosa respiración, para que todo se fuera al diablo. Sin embargo, lo curioso del asunto es que Yuriy todavía no soltaba su mano. Debió ser algo suficientemente interesante, porque al final Brooklyn sonrió.

Dranzer y Wolborg seguían girando junto a sus blade luchadores, pero en cuanto Zeus los atacó se fueron hacia atrás. Primero golpeó al fénix para sacarlo del camino, pero cuando fue por el lobo algo se sintió mal. Fue quizás un "algo" que hizo que Kai empujara ligeramente a Yuriy. Lo hizo por reflejo y sin pensar, pero cuando Dranzer recibió el golpe sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

—Hn —se quejó con la mandíbula apretada, una vez el pelirrojo lo atrapó.

Estaba sangrando pero se enderezó y siguió peleando. Era hipnotizaste de ver, pero Yuriy negó ligeramente con la cabeza para espabilar y volver su atención al líder de BEGA, que no se inmuto cuando ambos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Aun así Brooklyn chasqueó la lengua, empujó sus blades y llamó a Zeus. La penumbra no desapareció, sólo se volvió pesada y difícil de respirar.

—No planeaba lastimarte —le dijo a Kai con honestidad— .Sólo quiero una blade batalla contigo. Así que como muestra de mi sinceridad, pueden quedarse con las mochilas. Tenemos otras.

Garland salió de la nada, aunque quizás había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Fue algo que hizo que Kai frunciera el ceño, respirara hondo y soltara todo el poder de Dranzer. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza y con tanta intensidad, que un brillo cegador los obligó a cerrar los ojos. Podía estar herido y sangrando, pero el fuego azul estalló con ferocidad. Yuriy incluso creyó escuchar un _"Tan lindo"_ de Brooklyn, que lo obligó a afilar la mirada.

Cuando todo acabo, BEGA no estaba. Tampoco la PPB-All Starz, los Majestics o Dinastía F. Lo único que había cerca eran las mochilas y un bonito atardecer.

—Tenemos que movernos —apremio el pelirrojo al tomar las mochilas— .Estoy seguro que toda la maldita montaña nos vio.

El bicolor asintió. Creía saber lo que sucedió con los demás, pero sus sospechas únicamente se confirmaron cuando el reloj sonó y mostró una pantalla holográfica, de los equipos que están fuera.

" **Dark Horse —Materia Oscura —White Tigres —Majestics —Dinastía F"**

Quedaban cinco equipos. Impaciente, Kai gruñó al tomar la mochila para seguir a Yuriy. Se movieron tan rápido como pudieron, hasta que lograron perderse en el bosque. Tras la espalda, la BBA-Revolution apareció. Ellos tenían sus propias mochilas por lo que debían estar buscando una batalla.

— _Andando_ —insistió el capitán ruso al tomar nuevamente su mano. De reojo vio La otra extremidad, que estaba cubierta de la sangre que bajaba por el brazo, a través de la camisa.

— _No voy a ir a pelear con él_ —aseguró Kai con un mohín de fastidio.

— _Bueno. En realidad no lo sé. Eres un poco idiota._

— _Mira quien habla._

— _Llevamos menos de una semana en Japón y te has metido en más problemas de lo que es normal._

— _Es difícil ser popular._

La conversación era un poco idiota, en realidad ambos podían serlo cuando querían, pero esto de alguna manera se sintió fácil. No tenía mucho sentido, sin mencionar que estaban hablando en ruso para buscar un poco más de privacidad entre las cámaras. Si iban a televisar lo que sucedía, al menos se las iban a poner un poco difícil con la traducción.

Pero mientras seguían subiendo, ambos actuaron como si no pudieran ser emboscados de un momento a otro, o como si Kai no hubiera sido atacado con un arma oscura. Por suerte la chaqueta cubría la herida o habría alguien que intentaría sacarlo.

En el instante en que lo vio respirar con dificultad, Yuriy se detuvo.

—Aquí está bien —dijo hacia un pequeño espacio oculto entre los arboles— .Armare la tienda.

Kai estaba pálido y algo despeinado. Pero a pesar de la noche que comenzaba a caer, podía ver la sangre manchar la tela. El impacto lo marcó mucho más arriba del corazón y cerca de la clavícula. Quería quitarle la camisa y revisar que tan malo era, pero los estaban grabando y no podía hacerlo. El bicolor lo golpearía si hacía que lo sacaran de la prueba por algo tan "estúpido" .Por ello hizo una mueca mientras lo observó de reojo.

—Tenemos chaquetas de nieve, un par de pilas, otra bolsa para dormir, agua y una olla.

—Parece que nos fue bien —comentó mientras el otro revisaba las mochilas.

—Si —divagó Kai al sacar unas cosas para preparar algo de comer— .Es extraño cuando no intentan matarnos ¿cierto?

Yuriy se rio por lo bajo. Era algo que también había pensado, pero eso no distrajo su enojo. Ese bastardo de Brooklyn había planeado sacarlo del juego, ¿y para qué? ¿Acaso creía que Hiwatari se iría con él si no estaba cerca?

—No te pongas emocional conmigo —dijo Ivanov sin mirarlo. Pretendía ser una broma, pero le salió en un tono más serio del que le hubiera gustado.

A Kai no pareció importarle, quizás porque estaba ocupado intentando hacer la comida con un fuego pequeño. No podía hacer una fogata o llamaría la atención y alguien los atacaría en la noche. Pero algo pequeño que resguardo con unas cuantas rocas, debería funcionar para calentar las latas.

—¿Sopa de pollo o ternera? —ofreció.

—Pollo.

No había platos, cubiertos o siquiera otra olla, así que cuando estuvo listo volvió a ponerlo en la lata y esperó hasta que se enfriara un poco.

—Toma.

Hubo una breve pausa entre las silabas; no sonó diferente de ninguna manera, pero Yuriy de todas maneras giró. Ahí lo encontró mirando hacia arriba, donde pocos blancos caían lentos y calmados desde el cielo. Hubo un copo en particular que le cayó en la nariz y consiguió que ladear la cabeza, en un gesto extrañamente felino. Incluso se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta, mientras la nieve comenzó a cubrirlo.

Lindo. Tan…

No.

Basta.

—Se va a enfriar —dijo Kai al señalar la lata. Intentó sostenerla con las mangas cubriendo sus manos para no quemarse, pero cada vez que lo hacia dolía y esta vez pensó que iba a tirar la comida.

—Gracias —masculló bajito.

De reojo, Yuriy lo vio servir su propia sopa. El hecho que evitara mover el brazo, lo puso inquieto. Por eso miró el cielo, impaciente porque anocheciera. Kai parecía tener la misma idea, porque se agazapo en su puesto luego de terminar la sopa y seguir con la mitad de una barra de gramola.

—Vamos a dormir —ordenó el pelirrojo de la nada.

Kai quería decir que todavía era temprano, pero Ivanov tomó su mano y prácticamente lo arrojó al interior de la tienda. Probablemente debía recordarle que estaba herido, pero sus labios se cerraros apenas cayó de espaldas en una de las bolsas de dormir. Era casi de noche, pero todavía podía ver al ruso que cerró la carpa y se le subió encima para quitarle la ropa.

—N-no me estoy muriendo —se quejó en un intento por que lo soltara. Fue básicamente una pelea, donde Yuriy le abrió la chaqueta y le subió la camisa.

—Quítatelas —gruñó impaciente para que dejara de pelear.

Sin embargo, cuando los fieros ojos carmín brillaron con fuerza, fue él quien se quedó quieto. Ahí vio sus propias manos descansando en la estrecha cintura, incluso subieron un poco sin ser del todo consiente. La suavidad que sintió hizo hormiguear sus dedos. De hecho tener las piernas a cada lado de su cadera fue difícil de ignorar, pero el bicolor estaba herido, sangraba y estaba tan pálido que se concentró en eso y en nada más.

También fue extraño para el bicolor. Su corazón saltó tan rápido, como las manos de Yuriy subieron por su piel. Era estúpido, porque su capitán sólo se estaba cerciorando que todo estuviera bien. Kai ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, así que respiró hondo e hizo lo que se le pidió. Para ello se sentó con dificultad, y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Al final Ivanov tuvo que ayudarle y eso fue…incomodo, por así decirlo.

Siendo honesto, Kai no estaba acostumbrado que otras personas que no fueran sus amigos, se preocuparan por él.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —murmuró.

—¿Qué estábamos en una batalla? —ironizó mientras vio a Yuriy mojar una gaza para limpiar con cuidado. Fue imposible no sisear incómodo, apretar los ojos o siquiera los puños— .¡Ay!

…tal vez por eso al final terminó dándole un puñetazo.

—Auh, quédate quieto —regañó Yuriy.

—Ten cuidado.

—Hago lo que puedo —se quejó. Considerando la escases de luz, era todo un reto. Si prendía la linterna, las sombras proyectarían lo que sucedía y digamos que no estaban en una buena posición. Sin mencionar que ellos evitarían dar cualquier indicio que delatara que el bicolor estaba herido— .Hubiera podido con Brooklyn.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Yuriy había revisado la tela de la tienda en busca de micrófonos ocultos, y aun cuando sacó dos no significaba que fueran a hablar muy alto. Pero cuando sujetó a Kai por su brazo bueno, las cosas sólo parecieron un poco tensas. Él seguía sentado en sus piernas, por lo que la escases de espacio fue peligrosa si acaso alguno se ponía violento.

—Somos un equipo idiota —gruñó Kai tras soltarse de mala gana— ¿De qué sirven dos jugadores heridos?

Un equipo.

Yuriy se relajó casi de golpe al comprender. Había pensado que Hiwatari no lo creía capaz de cuidarse solo. Sabía que quizás no podría con el capitán de BEGA, pero eso no significaba que iba a retroceder. Claro que darse cuenta ahora fue un poco estúpido.

—Hn.

Incomodo, bajó la mirada y tocó el lugar donde se había lastimado las costillas. Kai se erizó, incluso se removió sin pensar. Era difícil tomarlo con la guardia baja, por lo que hubo un placer culpable en poder alterarlo.

—No están rotas.

—¿Puedes lanzar? —preguntó Yuiry al limpiar la herida con suavidad. Aun en la oscuridad, pudo dibujar los músculos con la gaza.

—Claro que puedo —resopló.

No, no podía.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo después de eso. En silencio, Yuriy cambio la gaza y retiro los últimos rastros de sangre. Estaba casi limpio, por lo que la paso por la clavícula y trazó un camino por el brazo y el pecho.

—No vas a desmayarte ¿cierto? —dijo quizás para llenar el silencio. Cuando Kai gimió cansado, deseó no haber dicho nada porque el sonido retumbo en sus oídos.

—Cállate Ivanov.

Estaba agotado, el día anterior apenas y había dormido, así que cerró los ojos cuando la gaza subió por su hombro. Yuriy estaba tardando sólo un poco más de lo que debería, por lo que parpadeó confundido cuando se dio cuenta. Después de un par de segundos se convención que era su imaginación, porque eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Por otro lado, con la escasa distancia y la noche cubriéndolos, Yuriy pudo olfatearlo sin restricciones aunque no había sido su intención. Una parte sentía que estaba violando su confianza, porque Kai contaba con que pudiera mantenerlos en el juego. Sin embargo no era algo que pudiera controlar, tendría que dejar de respirar para detenerse. Además le gustaba como olía.

A él le gus…

—¡Ay!

—Lo siento —dijo Ivanov quizás demasiado rápido.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Kai con la voz algo ronca. Se estaba relajando tanto, que bien podía quedarse dormido, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a notar el extraño tono en su voz.

Yuriy sintió que podía reírse, aunque seguramente sonaría un poco histérico. Darse cuenta que estaba buscando su aroma era peligroso, acercarse así lo era. Querer tocarlo, abrazarlo y protegerlo era suicida.

Querer besarlo….

—¿Yuriy?

Su nombre sonaba diferente cuando él lo decía, o eso siempre le pareció. Aunque sólo ahora se atrevió a buscar el motivo, aun cuando probablemente no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—No es nada —aseguró— .Sólo una jaqueca.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó Kai. Sin pensar alzó una mano para tocar su frente.

A cambio, Yuriy sonrió divertido cuando el otro se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo algo extraño. Sus dedos apenas y rozaron un par de mechones de cabello antes de apartar la mano tan rápido como pudo. Aun así, el pecho del pelirrojo hizo algo gracioso cuando supo que el bajito estaba mostrando su preocupación.

—No —murmuró en un tono suave que relajo al ruso-japonés— .No es nada.

En un intento por alejarse de todo, cubrió la herida luego de desinfectarla, se bajó de su regazo y encendió la linterna. Ambos hablaron poco después de eso, estudiaron juntos la mejor manera de subir la montaña y no mencionaron nada sobre desquiciados capitanes, que tenían dudosas intenciones con el bicolor. Claro que eso no evitó que Yuriy mirara cada cierto tiempo el parche de gasa. Había dejado de sangrar, pero su aroma terminó mezclándose con la metálica sustancia.

—Voy a…—empezó cuando su voz se quebró. Kai que intentaba ponerse la camisa, dejó de hacerlo y lo vio carraspear— .Voy a revisar los alrededores.

Y a poner algunas trampas que les avisaran si alguien entraba en su "territorio". Pero si Hiwatari notó su incomodidad no lo mencionó, sólo asintió y terminó de vestirse. Para cuando Yuriy salió, el otro estaba acomodándose para dormir. Con la tienda cerrada, soltó todo el aire que retuvo en un momento de tensión. El aire frio le hizo darse cuenta que había olvidado la chaqueta; fue un detalle estúpido, pero logró que murmurara un insulto para sí mismo, mientras se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

Cuando sintió que se estaba sonrojado, apretó la mandíbula, masculló una maldición y comenzó a caminar. Fue una de las muchas maldiciones que dijo ese día. En realidad, en la mañana no mejoro mucho, o al día siguiente. Si debía ser honesto, ese quizás fue el punto de partida: el día donde cayó por una pendiente, sin saber cómo llegó a ella en primer lugar.

Pero como fuera, cuando volvió el aroma de Kai estaba por todas partes, por lo que debió respirar hondo antes de entrar. El bicolor se despertó con el lanzador en la mano, alerta por el intruso que abrió la tienda. Estaba despeinado y medio dormido, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era Yuriy volvió a acostarse sin dudarlo ni dos segundos.

Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensó. Si no estuviera herido, se hubiera dejado caer en la bolsa de dormir, pero a cambio se acomodó de la manera menos dolorosa que pudo encontrar

—¿No te desmayaste, cierto?

—Duérmete —bostezó Kai.

Que se durmiera tan rápido le hizo evaluar que tan mal estaba. Pero Yuriy no podía hacer nada. Cuando se acostó, debió esperar un par de horas hasta que resopló molesto y se apoyó en un brazo, para ver la espalda contraria. Kai estaba dormido, así que sin dudar colocó un mano en su frente. No parecía tener fiebre y eso hizo que suspirara aliviado. Tal vez sólo estaba pensando demasiado.

Incomodo por ello, se acostó de nuevo y miró el techo sin poder dormir. Hacia frio, pero no se tomó la molestia de meterse en la bolsa de dormir en caso que hubiera un ataque. El bicolor estaba igual, pero se acobijó con una de las gruesas chaquetas. Fue un pensamiento que lo acompaño un tiempo, hasta que en algún punto de la noche terminó durmiéndose. Su lanzador estaba cerca, pero aunque se sentía tenso por la presión de un ataque y tener a su compañero herido, de alguna manera se sintió relajado.

Complacido suspiró, hasta que apretó algo en sus brazos. Fue algo que registro vagamente y se escondió en la parte más lejana de su mente, porque esto se sentía cálido y agradable. Apenas entreabrió los ojos, se encontró abrazando a Kai. Hacia frio y nadie pensaría nada de ambos, pero ver ese delgado cuerpo presionando el suyo lo despertó por completo.

Hiwatari seguía dormido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba usando el brazo de su capitán como almohada, o que terminó escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. El propio Yuriy tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó tan cerca, que no pudo evitar notar lo pequeño que lucía en sus brazos. Tan suave y tranquilo que se congeló en su puesto.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca ( _a no ser que estuvieran discutiendo)_. La escases de espacio no sólo resulto alarmarte, sino que le hizo preguntarse cómo demonios terminó envuelto en esta situación sin que lo notara; él no era particularmente descuidado y esta era la primera vez que algo semejante le sucedía.

Aunque su mente hizo corto circuito cuando Kai se movió; una de sus piernas encontraba entre las suyas y el leve toque, hizo saltar su corazón. Aturdido bajo la mirada, ahí vio los mechones de cabello caer graciosamente sobre su rostro y aun cuando su rostro se encontrara parcialmente oculto, pudo distinguir la expresión más tranquila que hubiera podido ver en él. Casi rayaba en un tinte inocente, uno que no iba acorde con el muchacho que no dudaría en partirle el brazo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero antes de siquiera advertirlo, sus ojos bajaron un poco más, hacia eso par de labios deliciosamente entreabiertos.

Pero no fue le calor, ni el roce entre ambos lo que encendió una alarma en su cabeza. Básicamente entró en pánico cuando lo olio, ya que el aroma de ambos se mezcló de manera muy sutil. Era algo nuevo y casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, envuelto y escondido y Yuriy se odio cuando cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, saltó de su puesto y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo. Falto poco para desbalancear la tienda y ladearla. Además, olvidado que Kai descansaba en su brazo, moverse lo hizo rodar un poco.

—¿Qué…? —dijo el bicolor con el lanzador en la mano. Seguía medio dormido y todavía ajeno a lo que sucedía.

—Es...e-es hora de irnos —dijo Yuriy con el corazón en la mano.

—De acuerdo —accedió un poco confundido por el brusco despertar.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ese fue su único momento de tranquilidad. A partir de ese instante, la competencia se volvió difícil. Sólo quedaban cinco equipos, pero cuando llegaron a la cima encontraron la última prueba y el tercer clima: un manantial natural tan grande como un lago.

El agua termal tenía una pequeña isla en el centro, cuya bandera relucía en la distancia. Los primeros en caer fueron los estadounidenses, con ayuda de una de las trampas. Los segundos fueron el Batallón Bartez, gracias a BEGA. Los terceros fueron los Blitzkrieg Boys. Kai no podía mover su brazo, así que nadar no fue fácil. Por eso, BEGA y la BBA-Revolution empataron.

Una vez en el camerino y luego de dos días sin dormir, ninguno de los dos había hablado. Incluso estaban en diferentes lados de la habitación, mientras esperaban por los demás miembros del equipo. Ivanov miró de reojo al otro mientras se secaba el cabello. Él no se había movido, a duras penas y lo había mirado, por no decir que no había dicho ni una palabra.

—Nh.

No es como si no entendiera porque estaba así, después de todo habían perdido. Pero no sabía que decir, tampoco creía que hubiera sido su culpa, en realidad él mismo debió haber sido más fuerte para poder con ambos. La prueba del manantial no era sólo de nadar, esa era la parte de los blade luchadores, pero las bestias bit debían hacer equilibrio en una cuerda para llegar a la bandera. Estar pendiente de ambas cosas era difícil, sin mencionar que Kai estaba más herido de lo que quería admitir.

—Ivanov…. —dijo de repente, con el rostro oculto por la toalla en su cabeza y su propio cabello. Tenía un tono serio, pero algo ronco— .Vas a entrenar conmigo mañana.

Durante un segundo, Yuriy lo miró sin ninguna emoción en particular, incluso se mostró algo apático e indiferente ante la orden.

—¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento? —preguntó al acercarse para verlo de frente. Cuando el bicolor no se movió, debió agacharse un poco— ¿Te desmayaste?

—Ya quisieras.

La toalla finalmente cayó por sus hombros, por lo que pudo ver los intensos ojos carmín brillar con un tinte combativo, que curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida. Estadísticamente, el tercer lugar no era malo, esto apenas y había sido el primer encuentro, todavía era muy pronto para deprimirse.

Mas, envueltos en lo que parecía un chiste privado, la puerta se abrió y el resto del equipo ruso entró. Hubo un breve segundo, en el que miraron la escena antes de perder interés en ella.

—Supimos que estás lastimado —dijo Spencer cuando rodearon a los otros dos.

—Hola a ti también —ironizó Kai al mirar a su capitán.

—Yo no dije nada —aseguró Yuriy.

—No hubo necesidad —dijo Ian— .De ninguna otra manera hubieran perdido la última prueba.

—Además, desde que Brooklyn los encerró en esa esfera, no has levantado el brazo —dijo Bryan antes que Hiwatari pudiera refutar.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —preguntó Spencer.

—No es nada —resopló Kai.

—El próximo encuentro es en tres días, espero que estén listos —dijo Ian.

Era una manera sutil de sugerir un cambio de jugador, por lo que los ojos carmín se afilaron en amenaza. A su lado, Yuriy intentó muy fuerte no sonreír. Kai podía estar algo golpeado, pero no dudaría en darles una paliza sino se callaban. Era estúpido, pero se veía lindo mientras los amenazaba de muerte.

Fue una extraña manera de notar que esto no iba a desaparecer pronto, así que Yuriy respiró hondo, demasiado cansado para ocultar la manera como su corazón se agito sólo un poco.

Demonios, ¿cómo iba a deshacerse de esto?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Boom, qué *¬*!

Ro (Happy dance): ¡Actualización, actualización ~(*¬*)~!

Ann: Como adoro este Fic *¬*. Uhm, y tal vez no lo había mencionado antes, pero este será mi último fic n¬nUU, obviamente terminare los otros, pero después de este no habrán mas.

Ro: Quizás One-shot, pero nada seguro o.o

Ann: Por eso quería agradecer desde ahora todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante todos estos años n-n, en verdad estoy muy agradecida.

Ro: Ha significado mucho para nosotras *¬*

Ann: Hai *¬*

Ro: Oks gente, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo n0n.

Ann: ¡Actualización \\(*¬*)/!

Ro: Yay! \\(*¬*)/

Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

 **NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil)**

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann (Happy Dance): ~(*¬*)~

Ro (Happy Dance two): (ノ*¬*)ノヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ)

 **¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube°¬°!**


	6. LIES

Ann (amarrada a una silla): Actualización ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro (amarrada a una silla): ~(=¬=)~

(Turba enfurecida que no sabe muy bien como sentirse): ¬¬UUU

Ro: Veo que volvimos a estar amarradas =¬=

Ann: Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de romper u¬uUUU

Ro: Supongo que sería inútil intentar negociar oO

Ann: Sep =¬=. La turba enfurecida cree que es mejor prevenir que lamentar xD, así al menos no escaparemos.

Ro: No sé de qué sirve escapar, siempre nos encuentran u.u

Ann: ¿Crees que el-fantasma-de-las-no-actualizaciones es el que nos delata o.o?

Ro: A estas alturas no me sorprendería u¬uUU

(Turba enfurecida que no sabe muy bien como sentirse): Cállense ¬¬

Ann y Ro: Si TT¬TT

 **Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u **inspirado en Mulan** xD. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai** , luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **Uke y Omega** *¬*.

 **UNIVERSO ALFA/BETA/OMEGA.**

CAPITULO SEIS: LIES **(McFly)**

" **Tenemos que hablar"** Nunca ha sido una buena frase. En realidad debería ser vetada y prohibida por ser perjudicial para la salud psico/física. Casi hizo que Kai gruñera al fruncir el ceño, mientras entrenaba con Yuriy. Eran las 5 de la mañana, pero Ivanov estaba demostrando ser un buen oponente para una sesión fuera de lo común.

Por mucho que el bicolor odiara admitirlo, no podía mover el brazo así que usar a Dranzer estaba descartado por el momento. Alguien normal tardaría semanas en sanar la fea herida que tenía en el pecho, pero él debía hacer un curso intensivo para recuperarse en tres días antes del encuentro.

Es una auto medicada "fisioterapia" y aun cuando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es algo que no hubieran hecho antes, hace años no lo practicaban juntos. Boris se encargó que supieran los movimientos, las llaves y cada pequeño detalle que les facilitara infligir dolor con el mínimo esfuerzo. Boris era un fino y elegante hombre.

—Hn.

Pero entre su lesión, el torneo y el mensaje que recibió de Julia, Kai estaba distraído. Con un gruñido cayó boca abajo, con una llave que dobló su brazo bueno tras la espalda. Yuriy lo tenía fuertemente presionado contra la colchoneta del gimnasio y su cuerpo. Le dio espacio suficiente para que se soltara, pero no tanto como para que fuera fácil. La intención no era ganarle ni hacerle daño, sino acondicionar su cuerpo para que pudiera lanzar.

Kai intentó moverse pero el doloroso tirón que surgía cuando lo hacía, lo obligó a respirar hondo. El segundo intento enganchó su respiración, mientras apoyó la frente contra la colchoneta. Llevaban una hora entrenando y ya estaba cansado. Se sentía molesto de la poca resistencia, aunque fue un pensamiento que ignoró cuando gimió apenas Yuriy lo obligó a girar.

—¿Te rindes?

El pelirrojo tenía una jodida sonrisa y un gesto satisfecho que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Yuriy probablemente disfrutaba tirándolo una y otra vez a la lona. La desventaja era clara y él estaba aprovechando como el bastardo que era. Molesto, Kai lo fulminó con la mirada. Si no sintiera como si tuviera un puñal en el hombro, se lo hubiera quitado de encima; pero cada vez que se movía la hoja se enterraba más profundo, así que con un nuevo gruñido, golpeó su cabeza contra la colchoneta y miró el techo.

Yuriy recogió la señal de rendición. Mas, antes de siquiera moverse alguien carraspeo. El hotel tenía un gimnasio grande, por lo que no era extraño que los demás Blitzkrieg Boys los acompañaran. Ellos habían estado entrenando con los platos en el piso de arriba, pero verlos bastó para que el pelirrojo se fuera hacia atrás.

—Nos toca contra la PPB-Allstar —dijo Bryan.

Con un asentimiento, Yuriy se puso de pie. Abandonar ese cálido cuerpo, logro que viera de reojo al bicolor que se acomodó antes de ir por su agua. Debió mirarlo hasta que Kai se sintió observado y él fingió demencia del asunto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yuriy.

—Nada —sonrió Bryan— .El encuentro es una batalla en parejas.

—Ambos tienen que terminar con su oponente. Si uno pierde, el equipo también lo hace —prosiguió Ian al mostrarle su celular, donde la noticia se había publicado en la página del torneo.

—No van a rebelar la arena —señaló Spencer.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? —dijo Yuriy. A pesar de su tono mordaz, los demás sonrieron.

—Deberían ir tras Rick primero —sugirió Ian.

—Eso sería asumir que ellos irían por Yuriy primero —dijo Bryan con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Fue sin malicia, pero se ganó una sucia mirada por parte de su capitán— ¿Qué? Es verdad.

—Max no haría eso. Van a permanecer juntos —dijo Kai antes que Ivanov pudiera defenderse.

—O tal vez eso espera que pienses, pero en realidad harán otra cosa —contradijo Spencer.

Era posible. Kai no iba a subestimar a sus amigos ni a sus estrategias de batallar. Sin embargo, cuando su celular sonó con la llegada de un mensaje, todo lo concerniente al encuentro se disipó. Era de Julia, decía: _**"Ven al parque Nigishiki en 30 minutos"**_

—Tengo que irme —dijo al guardar el aparato para ir a recoger sus cosas— .Los veo luego.

—¿Qué es más importante que esto? —resopló Ian— .Tenemos poco tiempo para armar una estrategia.

—Creo que pueden vivir sin mí durante un par de horas. Procuren no extrañarme tanto.

Una fiera mirada relampagueó en los ojos carmín. Era una expresión desafiante y salvaje, pero por alguna razón Yuriy sonrió con disimulo. Apenas los demás lo miraron, supo que esperaban que ejerciera su poder como capitán. Por alguna razón pensaba que podía prohibirle irse, como si no conociera al Hiwatari.

—Preferiría ducharme y comer algo antes de elaborar una estrategia —dijo Ivanov.

—¡Si! —celebró Bryan— .Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ian lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aun Spencer que lo apoyaba, lo abandonó con la idea un desayuno. Él también tenía algo de hambre _(si pensaba en ello),_ pero no iba a darles la satisfacción de mencionarlo.

—Espera Kai —dijo Bryan en cuanto el bicolor se alejó.

Sin interés en ellos, Yuriy se movió para ir por sus cosas mientras Ian y Spencer lo siguieron de cerca. Al principio sólo lanzaron hipótesis y posibles estrategias, incluso sugirieron cambiar algunos anillos y discos de ataque y defensa, pero el pelirrojo dejó de prestarles atención en algún punto. No supo exactamente como sucedió, de repente su mente estaba llena de posibles fórmulas de batalla, hasta que la voz de sus amigos apenas y fue un eco en el fondo.

Ahora su mirada quedo fija en Bryan y Kai. Por la distancia no sabía de lo que hablaban, pero cuando Hiwatari rodó los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, Yuriy frunció el ceño por instinto. Si acaso detuviera que adivinar, diría que el fastidio que estaba experimentando eran gracias sus instintos, los que por cierto estaban atrofiados pero que no recibieron el memo que decía que Kai era un Alfa.

Aunque verlo tan "amistoso" con Bryan no era algo nuevo, ni tampoco hacía que se sintiera celoso ni nada. Eso sería estúpido. Además aun asumiendo que a Kuznetzov le interesara otro Alfa _(y_ _ese no era el caso),_ él es el tipo de persona que si le gustaba alguien, la molestaba como si tuviera cinco años e intentara llamar la atención de la chica bonita al halar su cabello.

Sin embargo, su amigo si lo molestaba bastante y ambos parecían llevarse bastante bien.

—¿Estas escuchando? —preguntó Ian cuando su capitán se removió incómodo.

—Si —mintió sin despegar la mirada de los otros dos. Entrecerró los ojos cuando Kai le dio un puñetazo a Bryan en el brazo, mientras Kuznetzov se rio divertido.

Sí. No estaba celoso. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Ni que le importara ni nada.

Molesto dio media vuelta con la mandíbula apretada. Sujetó su mochila con tanta fuerza, que podría hacerse daño. Los rusos lo siguieron en silencio sin entender porque de repente había un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El parque Nigishiki era tan grande, que incluso poseía una zona de ciclistas que se perdía entre un pasaje de árboles. Se encontraba apartado del hotel, por lo que Kai debió tomar el autobús para llegar. Iba 5 minutos tarde, así que en algún punto comenzó a correr. El movimiento y la vibración de sus pasos dolían, pero se negó a quejarse. Además, una vez Dinastía F lo vio llegar, se puso de pie.

Julia tenía los brazos cruzados, aparentemente molesta por el retraso. Raul por otro lado, se veía ansioso y casi inquieto. El contraste era extraño, pero Kai enarcó una ceja mientras respiró con fuerza el aire frio de la mañana.

—Llegas tarde —acusó la rubia.

—Dije que lo haría —respondió Kai algo arisco. Después de todo tuvo que correr y se perdió dos veces— ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?

Ella se puso roja, quizás por la rabia o la vergüenza. Kai no estaba seguro, pero podía recoger era aura combativa que buscaba pelea. Tal vez por eso durante el breve silencio que los acobijó y el viento que meció los árboles, Julia lo fulminó con la mirada mientras apretó los puños. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiera alguien más, de hecho estaba seguro que los hermanos entraron ilegalmente al lugar, pero no es como si le importara.

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó Julia de mala gana.

—¿Qué quiero de qué?

—¡Sabes de que hablo! —reclamó con la mandíbula apretada y una fiera expresión— ¿Qué quieres a cambio del secreto de Raúl?

Sabía que ellos estaban tensos por todo el asunto, pero la sola mención lo descolocó hasta el punto en que se mostró sorprendido. Había pensado mil escenarios nada favorables y desenlaces macabros de esa reunión "secreta", pero nada de eso incluía que intentaran sobornarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió Julia— Entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor. Así que comienza a hablar. Di tu precio.

Una mirada más profunda, le mostró las grandes ojeras bajo los ojos que ambos tenían. También se veían preocupados y un poco paranoicos. Kai entendía porque, pero eso no significaba que la situación lo hiciera sentir cómodo.

—No quiero nada —respondió con seriedad— .No voy a decirle a nadie.

Hubo un breve y molesto silencio, donde nadie sabía que decir.

—No juegues con nosotros Hiwatari —siseó Julia con el ceño fruncido y la mano sospechosamente cerca de su lanzador.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Raúl tan descolocado como su hermana.

—No estoy jugando —respondió Kai al mirar a la rubia, para luego volver su atención al muchacho— .Miren, entiendo que no confíen en mí pero…

—¡Por supuesto que no confiamos!

—¡Julia! —regañó Raul.

Si la situación no fuera tan tensa, resultaría gracioso como Julia, una Alfa, se mordió los labios porque había hecho enojar a su Omega. Eso obviamente no disminuyó su hostilidad, sólo la hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños. Parecía al borde de perder el control, de necesitar una estúpida y pequeña excusa para saltarle encima. Seguramente para eliminarlo del camino y esconder su cuerpo entre los árboles, o de plano enterrarlo. Después de todo, ¿porque otro motivo lo citaron tan temprano en un parque abandonado?

—Escuchen. No me interesa que seas un Omega —sentenció— .No, no me interrumpas —le advirtió a Julia— .Eres un buen blade luchador Raul. No voy a decirle a nadie porque no hay nada que decir.

El shock inicial dejó a los otros dos con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Le recordó cuando sus amigos se enteraron, mientras él se hundía en un rio congelado de Rusia. Las palabras nunca han sido lo suyo, mucho menos palabras de apoyo y confort, así que intentó recordar más o menos lo que Tyson le había dicho.

Claro que luego de un par de minutos de inactividad, se preguntó si acaso lo habían escuchado o entendido lo que quería decir.

—No te creo —insistió Julia.

Al menos su voz no sonó tan agresiva, pero el bicolor se llevó una mano a la nuca para aflojar la tensión y su propia frustración.

—No sé cómo convencerte —admitió— ¿Por eso me citaron aquí? ¿Para deshacerse de mí?

—La idea fue debatida —dijo Julia con una arrogante sonrisa torcida. A su lado, Raúl se relajó un poco.

—Escuchen, sé que esto es raro y ninguno planeaba encontrarse en esta situación, pero ya que lo estamos, Judy podría ayudar.

—¡¿Le dijiste?!

—No le he dicho nada a nadie —resopló Kai al rodar los ojos— .Pero….ella me ayudo con una amiga Omega una vez. Hizo un supresor diferente, más duradero. Es un buen médico y sabe guardar secretos.

No iba a decirles que era un Omega _(de ninguna maldita manera)_ Y aun cuando entendía su recelo, también quería ayudar sin terminar perjudicado. Tal vez por eso, apenas su celular sonó se sintió aliviado de salir de la conversación, así que se alejó y contestó.

— _ **Tenemos que hablar.**_

¿Por qué hoy todos salían con esa maldita palabra?

Extrañado, Kai alejó el celular para asegurarse que era el número de Yuriy. Luego sólo se sentó en una banca y se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo? —soltó sin tacto. Le pareció escuchar que el otro se rio suavecito, pero fue un sonido tan distante que no pudo asegurarlo.

— _ **No estamos terminando**_ —aseguró Ivanov— _**.Es sólo que…la BBA está organizando una fiesta.**_

—¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo por qué….?

— _ **Es obligatorio. Tienes que ir con saco y corbata**_ —respondió con apatía— _**.Y aunque no lo fuera, se me ha informado que pasar tiempo juntos como equipo fortalece las relaciones.**_

—¿Enserio? ¿Quién lo diría? —sonrió divertido.

— _ **Ian me dio una muy colorida explicación al respecto. Son dos horas de mi vida que no recuperare.**_

— _ **¡Yuriy está siendo un tirano!**_ —gritó Bryan.

De inmediato hubo una discusión en ruso que lo hizo reír. Los insultos cesaron cuando le pareció escuchar una puerta cerrándose; probablemente Yuriy salió de la habitación.

—¿Así que un tirano? —preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

— _ **Es totalmente infundado.**_

—Suena como algo que Bryan diría —molestó divertido.

— _ **Sí, bueno…no importa**_ —divaga y Kai creé que hay algo diferente en su voz— _**.No llamaba para nada de eso, en realidad con la fiesta de la BBA no podemos entrenar esta tarde.**_

—Entiendo —admitió de repente serio, como se supone que debe ser cuando se trata de Ivanov, sin embargo últimamente se ha acostumbrado a tenerlo tan cerca, que a veces olvida que no son amigos.

— _ **¿Entrenamos después de la fiesta?**_

Para no sonreír, Kai debe morderse los labios. Tal vez Ivanov estaba siendo motivado por sus obligaciones como capitán, pero una parte sabe que él no es tan bastardo como intenta parecer. Si quiere ayudar, es porque genuinamente quiere hacerlo.

— _ **¿Sigues ahí Hiwatari?**_

—Da (si) —responde— .Seguro. Entrenaremos después.

— **Genial** —sonríe Yuriy— **.Nos vemos luego.**

—Bien.

Sin nada más, ambos cuelgan. Kai se queda quietó un largo instante sin pensar en nada en particular, hasta que siente una emoción difícil de explicar. Es un extraño entumecimiento, que le hace preguntar exactamente a qué se debe. Al final decide que no vale la pena y se pone de pie para volver con Dinastía F.

—Iremos contigo —dice Raul.

—Te mataremos si algo malo sucede —promete Julia con una gélida mirada.

Esto de repente se volvió un paseo con Boris y Voltaire; Kai casi tiene ganas de rodar los ojos, pero va aceptar lo que puede tener, así que comienza caminar fuera del parque. Entre más rápido solucione esto, más rápido podría volver a la normalidad. Puede que este atascado con ellos, pero cada advertencia en su cabeza le dice que debe poner tanta distancia como pueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche, la fiesta de la BBA es elegante y aburrida como el infierno. Tal vez Yuriy no lleva smoking, pero él no es un tipo que disfrute usando corbata. Debió aflojarla un poco antes de resoplar entre dientes y dar un aburrido vistazo alrededor. Está en un la piscina del hotel, donde suena música de fondo y hay personas sólo ve en reuniones como estas.

La fiesta parece un éxito entre los empresarios y cualquier persona que disfrute llevar corbata y tacones altos. Está en pleno apogeo, pero Yuriy que se encuentra en la barra del bar ( _bebiendo coca-cola porque sigue siendo menor de edad),_ ve con apatía a los demás.

—Hn —gruñó.

Lo que sucedió esa mañana con su equipo, es lo que lo trajo ahí en primer lugar. Los presionó demasiado; exigió y no los trato de la mejor manera, aun cuando no tuviera una buena razón para reaccionar de esa forma. Lo único que sabía es que estaba enloqueciendo, así que iba a ahogar sus penas con coca-cola. Gracias.

Con un suspiro agachó la mirada y meció la bebida para ver los hielos moverse. Un trago de verdad le vendría bien, pero el barman no se lo iba a dar. Tenía órdenes y no se dejaba sobornar, lo sabía porque vio a Enrique intentarlo.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, se te va a congelar la cara y tendrás que vivir luciendo como si acabaras de chupar un limón —bromeó Bryan cuando se acercó.

Yuriy lo miró sin mucho interés. Puede que haya congelado los blades de los demás, lo que no sólo fue estúpido sino que los obligó a ir por repuestos. Incluso podía ver las pequeñas heridas en su amigo y las marcas que teñían la pálida piel. Bryan parecía de mejor humor que Ian y Spencer. Fue el bajito el que le exigió un descanso y una compensación luego de descongelar su blade con un secador de cabello. El pelirrojo tuvo que costear los repuestos y acceder a venir a la estúpida fiesta, con promesas de no escapar cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

—¿El motín continua? —preguntó con ligereza.

—Yo no me preocuparía. Los niños son felices con los regalos —ironizó Bryan con ese humor ligero que lo caracterizaba.

—Oh que alivio, no hubiera podido dormir —dijo Yuriy con una sonrisa torcida. Su amigo se rio, pero a pesar de la comodidad que de repente se instauró entre ambos, el pelirrojo volvió a escanear la fiesta.

Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, sonrió ligeramente con el vaso contras los labios. Hay muchas personas, pero se las arregló para encontrar a Kai junto a sus amigos. Desde que llegó el bicolor, lo ha seguido desde la distancia sin poderlo evitar.

—Deberías decirle —dijo Bryan de la nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Yuriy al mirarlo.

Kuznetzov se ve tranquilo, aunque una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios. Es lo suficientemente extraño como para que el capitán ruso parpadee en confusión.

—No es nada —asegura Bryan— .Hey Kai, ¿Cómo estás?

Como si hubiera dicho que el mismo Boris estaba tras su espalda, Yuriy se movió para ver al bicolor acercarse sin prisa. Antes de irse, Bryan le palmea la espalda y va a hablar con Julia. La muchacha parece menos arisca que la última vez que la vio, aunque pierde interés en ella apenas un par de infiernos carmín lo miran con detenimiento.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Kai.

—¿Ya te aburriste?

—Desde que llegue.

Es algo en lo que Yuriy puede simpatizar, así que se toma su coca-cola de golpe y deja el vaso a un lado. Ha pasado casi cuatro horas en el lugar, así que cree que cumplió su sentencia.

—Vamos —indica al colocar una mano en la base de la espalda de Kai, para guiarlo. También se desabrocha el saco, porque comienza a sentirse sofocado.

Al igual que Hiwatari, él tiene sus propios motivos para querer irse. Un Alfa sin unión como él, suele ser asediado por coquetas /os Omegas que tienen una debilidad por los capitanes. Afortunadamente las leyes de la abadía son estrictas, o Ian ya estaría buscándole una pareja.

Yuriy no quiere una pareja, quiere que su mano no se sienta como si se estuviera quemando por tocar a Kai. Todo ha sido tan confuso últimamente, que ahora que sabe que está reaccionando ante el arisco Alfa, no está seguro de cómo debía actuar o que hacer.

Sin mencionar que el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo es lo peor. Ivanov podía recrear cada momento y los pequeños gestos que disparaban su corazón; lo primero que notó fue el calor y la presión de su cuerpo, lo segundo los cortos jadeos que resonaban en su oído y lo tercero….demonios, lo tercero hace que se sonroje, porque Kai estaba bajo su cuerpo cada vez que hacia una llave y olerlo es inevitable.

Su mente puede situarlo con facilidad ( _y de manera muy inapropiada si debía ser honesto),_ gimiendo con cada embestida, diciendo su nombre mientras su aroma se mezcla con el de suyo. Si pudiera dejar una marca, haría que todos sepan que no pueden tocarlo.

—Hn.

Con un gruñido, Yuriy lo suelta y da disimuladamente un paso lejos. Acaban de salir del hotel, por lo que la noche los recibe con un frio agradable. Ayuda a calmar al pelirrojo que siente el rostro repentinamente caliente; él se niega tercamente a mirar a nadie en particular, mientras aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

—Ivanov —llamó Kai cuando llegaron al parque más cercano.

Si fueran a practicar alguna de sus estrategias, no estarían al aire libre donde cualquiera podría copiarla; esto es más bien un calentamiento para ajustar el brazo herido del bicolor. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo omitió el pensamiento cuando giró hacia él. Kai se quitó la corbata y desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca, pero dejó el saco azul en su lugar. Se veía desarreglado de la manera más sexy posible, aunque fue algo que lo hizo carraspear sin razón aparente.

—Tengo algo para ti —comentó Kai al sacar algo del bolsillo del pantalón.

En silencio, Yuriy recibió un pequeño paquete del que sacó un nuevo anillo de ataque. Era diferente al que tenía Wolborg. Si se lo ponía debería cambiar el anillo de defensa también. No es como si el lobo tuviera problemas, esto en realidad era para su encuentro con la PPB-AllStars.

—Gracias —murmuró algo confundido.

—Has sido de ayuda Ivanov.

Sólo con eso, Yuriy lo mira un segundo demasiado largo, antes de sonreír en un gesto medio insolente.

—Uh… ¿estas intentando agradecerme? —molestó.

Kai que espera una reacción así, rueda los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa curva sus labios.

—Dámelo, cambie de opinión —dijo al extender la mano.

—Parece un regalo aceptable. Me quedare con él —dijo Yuriy al alzar la mano para evitar que se lo quitara.

—Eres un idiota —señaló Kai con un humor ligero mientras se quitó el saco.

Yuriy lo imitó, dejó el saco y la corbata en una banca, pero mientras lo hace, Kai dobla las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos. El ruso es un buen capitán, lo había apoyado últimamente y no sólo con el entrenamiento; es algo que el bicolor ha empezado a notar cada vez con más facilidad. Como el otro día cuando lo acompañó a dejar Emma, o le ofreció su habitación luego de haber sido golpeado por el gorila. Incluso se quedó a su lado sólo para evitar que Tyson y los demás se acercaran. Sabía que eso último tal vez no contaba porque a Ivanov le gustaba fastidiar a sus amigos, pero de alguna manera se siente así. Sin mencionar lo mucho que lo "cuido" en la última prueba _(por llamarlo de alguna manera)_.

—Eres un buen amigo Ivanov —soltó de la nada y sólo con eso el otro se congela.

Sonaba tan condenadamente sincero, que Yuriy sólo puede girar para verlo.

—Sí, amigos —repitió y el bicolor sonrió ligeramente satisfecho.

Parecía que eso eran ahora. Últimamente pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, incluso fuera de las prácticas y todo lo concerniente al equipo, que resultaba lógico pensarlo. Demonios, Yuriy debería sentirse feliz o tranquilo, pero únicamente se remueve inquieto.

—Hey…—llamó el ruso luego de un corto silencio. Kai que tenía su lanzador listo para empezar, lo miró con calma— ¿Quieres comer algo después?

Esta vez, fue Kai quien parpadeó un par de veces en confusión. Si Ivanov supiera que le estaba ofreciendo comida a un Omega no lo haría, después de todo eso demostraba que podría proveer para él. Era un pensamiento medio estúpido, porque ya antes han compartido una comida juntos, así que se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Tengo algo que hacer después.

….como ir a robar unas cuantas farmacias. Estaba algo corto de supresores y no iba a usar a Hiro para hacer su trabajo sucio.

Yuriy por otro lado, se patea mentalmente mientras su mente grita un: ¡¿Acababa de invitarlo a salir?!

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

—¿Tal vez mañana? —ofreció Kai.

—¿Mañana? —repitió Yuriy descolocado a lo que el otro asintió— .Si, seguro. Mañana está bien.

Kai asintió una última vez y se alejó para tener espacio para lanzar su blade. Estando de espalda no vio la sonrisa que curvo los labios de su capitán. El gesto desapareció apenas giró, pero el pelirrojo terminó mordiéndose los labios debido a la inesperada emoción que golpeó su pecho.

En el fondo sabe que está jodido, pero más tarde lidiaría con las consecuencias, ahora iba a disfrutar de la adrenalina que lo sacudió sin aviso; mientras se convencía que esto no era una cita, era algo que hizo latir su corazón como loco, pero no una cita. Gracias.

CONTINAURA:

Ann (Happy Dance): ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro (Happy Dance): ~(*¬*)~

Ann: Como adoramos a Yuriy y Kai, el próximo capítulo será la cita *¬*

Ro: No es una cita, según Yuriy xD.

Ann: Naaa, que va a saber él ñ¬n, es definitivamente una cita. ¡Yo lo vi! Él se la pidió *¬*. Es tan lindo O(*¬*)O

Ro: xD, Oks, por otro lado lamentamos la pequeña demora o.o, nos mudamos otra vez y el cambio fue un poco extraño Ne oO.

Ann: Hai o.o, odio las mudanzas =¬=

Ro: En verdad disfrutamos de este Fic, así que Gomen por la demora n-n.

Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

 **NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profile)**

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann (happy dance part2): ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: ¡Omega Kai O(*¬*)O! Moe, moe, moe *¬*

 **¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube°¬°!**


End file.
